Ancient Hogwarts Book One
by DBailey
Summary: Sawyer Stone was a student in the first class Hogwarts' ever had. In her adventure with the founders she finds magic and fights for a life worth living. In this book Hogwarts is just starting to get on it's feet but there are many problems with dark creatures surrounding the school and forest, Sawyer must help the founder rid these creatures so Hogwarts maybe be deemed safe.
1. Chapter 1 A Magical Child

NOTE: All I ask is if you read the story please leave a review, rather you liked it or didn't. Or maybe what you would like to see happen within the story. I'm always open to ideas.

Chapter One

A Magical Child

There is a village close to the Forest of Dean, and on the outskirts of the village sits a small pub with glowing draped windows. The pub sits in the middle of a field, and often laughter and chatter is heard from the inside the pub when dusk is nearing. Few villagers have ever entered the pub, the door only seems to open when a password is spoken to it. None of the villagers thought the pub unusual or strange just very exclusive, and only those few in the social-loop may enter it.

But how surprised they would have been if they entered the small pub. Inside the cramped pub it was hot with muggy air; very small tables in the corners and for centerpieces sat a single dim candle. This ordinary pub was the gathering place for the village's witches and wizard inhabitants. It was the place where they could be themselves and not hid their magical abilities. They were free to relay information about the happening in the wizarding world, and to just plain have a good time with the company of their own kind.

On this present night two grizzly looking wizards sat in the corner drinking, laughing and discussing things they had heard from other wizards. "Yes those muggles are very handy for a good laugh" said the wizard on the left whose face and clothes were covered with dirt.

"Yes but you must be careful now days, with the vast growth of witch hunters and all that nonsense" said the other wizard with a kind of growl. He surveyed the room making sure no one was in ear shot, then stared at his companion and spoke in a low voice. "Have you heard the big talk that has the entire wizarding world ablaze? Well it seems that the greatest wizards and witches have been up to some mysterious actions"

His companion stared back at him you could see the interest in his face. "Now I've heard talk" continued the wizard lowering his voice even more "That Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, S-S-Salazar Slytherin have been collecting certain things in mass numbers. Also they've been spending a lot of time up north. Now some rumor has started that their building something big and it's to be a school to train young wizards and witches."

The wizard sitting across from him leaned back in his chair shocked by what he had just heard. At the moment both the wizards noticed a small girl standing there listening to their conversation, her brown eyes wide with amazement. She stood staring at the two men with a tray in her hands holding two rusty looking goblets.

"Listening in on our conversation child?" asked the wizard with muddy face. He stood up from his chair his figure towered over the young girl. "answer girl when you are spoken to" he commanded.

The girl stood still froze on the spot, her eyes fixed on the tall wizard. In shock of him standing before her she dropped the tray she was holding spilling goblets of wine all over the accompanying wizard. Which cause the other wizard to stand; he wasn't as tall as the other fellow but still quite intimidating. Suddenly a bony woman dashed in front of the girl shielding her from men. She scowled at them pushing the girl away from the both of them.

"Now what's all this ganging up on me daughter?" spat the woman

"Listen here _squib_," said the wizard soaked with wine "Teach that squib daughter of yours to mind her manners and to not listen to matters that do not concern her"

"Do not be calling her a squib!" spat the woman "who are you to be calling my daughter a squib? A wizard who can barely manage to conjure up a cup of tea." The wizard looked very insulted by this remark but remained silent. Once she saw that he wasn't going to say something or strike her she continued "Now you two have had more than your fill tonight, now be off with you."

They stood still and stared at the woman for a few more moments, then strolled off sneering and whispering threats under their voices. "And don't forget to pay!" shouted the woman as they walked off. Once they were gone she sank into one of the chairs that had been previous occupied by one of the wizards. She released a sigh, and her tough face melted away and you could see a hint of fear within it now. Perhaps it was the reality of what she had just done waving over her. The girl still in shock sat down in the opposite seat and stared at her mother.

The woman who was just as tough as leather a moment ago, sat slouching in the chair. She was tall and slender, with fizzled brown hair that was now showing streaks of gray. She sighed once more and took her daughter's hand in her own. "So what happened?" she asked her voice now calm and soft.

"They were talking about the rumor, the one about the school do you think it true mother?"

"I don't know, but I do hope so" just then a portly man marched over to them wearing a bulldog expression on his face.

"What happened now?" he bellowed but he continued without waiting for an answer. "Never mind I don't want to know. Marretha this is the second time this week you've gotten into a scrap over your daughter and I can't allow you to continue I'll have no customers left with you around." he said to the woman.

Her face returned to being as tough as leather again "Well there wouldn't be any disturbances, Mr. Dodderidge if they would keep their mouths off me daughter. Calling her a squib and whatnot, and let me tell you-"

"Alright Marretha enough of this old talk, clean up this wine then go home for the night" Mr. Dodderidge pulled out a cloth and tossed it on to the ground over the wine. Suddenly there was a sound of flapping coming towards them. Mr. Doddridge lifted one of the draped windows and shouted in amazement. Sawyer and Marretha rushed to the window along with everyone else and gazed out. Over the trees of the forest was a flock of all different types of owls carrying letters flying over the forest and over the village.

"What do you suppose is going on?" asked Mr. Doddridge astonished as the owls swooped over head and out of sight. After the owls had passed they all returned to cleaning up the pub. The sun was nearly gone and the sky was becoming gray and purple, and a shadow was stretching over the pub and across to the village.

"Alright give me my day's pay, Phil Doddridge and I'll be off" said Marretha holding out her skinny hand. Mr. Doddridge gruffed and dropped five silver coins into her open hand. "What's this five sickles! Come on I've worked more than five sickles and you know it!"

"Fine Marretha you can have all the knuts we made today" he said passing her a few bronze coins. Sawyer grabbed her old gray ripped cloak and walked out of the hut; she looked up at the sky and took a breath of cool air. Suddenly a shrilling howled echoed from the forest which sent a chill down her spine. Marretha walked out of the pub her face hidden by her traveling cloak.

"Come Sawyer let's get home before dark." she said and they both followed the dirt path from pub into the village. The buildings of their village were small, from the windows you could see a dim glow from the inside. Everyone had already retreated into their huts, anyone who walked at night was normally accused of being a witch, which was never a good thing. Along the dirt streets they strolled until they approached a small hut. They entered and removed their cloaks and lit a few candles. The candles lit the hut dimly, revealing the poor conditions of their home. There was a small shelf holding a few wooden cups and plates that sat on the far wall. The floors were made of dirt, and in a corner of the hut was pile of straw and a blanket, which Sawyer and her mother slept on. In another corner there was a water jug and small table with a loaf of bread and a hunk of cheese.

"You know mother you must not cause anymore problems at pub, Mr., Doddridge will kick us out and then where will we be?" Sawyer said sitting on the pile of straw.

"Eh I know" said Marretha "but you know I just can't stand for anyone ter call ya a squib"

"But mother I'm thirteen and have never shown any kind of magic gift what so ever. And we need the work at the pub" Sawyer flopped on the straw and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh please child working there where we are serious under paid" Marretha said sitting in the only chair in the hut, which she nearly always sat in and mostly slept. "And just because you've never shown any magical gift doesn't mean ya don't have it. Just because yeh father was a muggle and me being a squib, everyone just thinks you have no magic. But trust me child there is magic in ya all ya have ter do is believe in it. Ya don't know how hard it's been to raise ya and remain a widow."

Suddenly there was a great howl outside from the street that was followed by other equally loud howls. Both Sawyer and her mother stood quite still, the muggles of the village thought that a pack of wolves were the creatures in the woods, but the wizards knew the howls were from the werewolves that ran savagely in their village on a full moon. After a moment there was a faint knocking at the door. Marretha looked at the door and put on her leather face again, not knowing what to expect. She got up and opened the door, and something fluttered into the small hut. Hooting softly sat a brown owl with a letter in its mouth sitting on the small table. Sawyer looked at her mother and her mother stared back at her. They hardly ever received mail from anyone. Marretha took the letter from and owl and out he flew away hooting softly. As Merretha's eyes looked over the letter, her eyes caught something then flashed to looking at Sawyer.

"It's for you" she said in a faint whisper handing the letter over to her. Sawyer took the letter slowly from her mother and her eyes were caught by a seal on the letter. The seal showed a coat of arms divided in four containing four different animals. One was a red lion, a yellow badger, a blue eagle, and a green snake._ I wonder what this could be?_ Sawyer asked herself, as she delicately opened the letter and read it to her mother.

HOGWARTS _SCHOOL_

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and W_IZARDRY

Headmasters: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw,

Salazar Slytherin, & Helga Hufflepuff

Dear Ms. Sawyer Stone,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been

accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It is a new establishment where young wizards and witches

may attend to be trained in the magic arts by the four great

wizards and witches of this age. All students who wish to

attend must report to the school by September 1.

Those who do wish to attend will find a list of what is

need for Hogwarts. Students must find their own way to

the school. By traveling North following the star Polaris,

you shall tumble upon a large building made of stone

beside a black lake.

Yours sincerely,

Hogwart's founding four

_**Godric Gryffindor, **__Salazar Slytherin, _

Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huffepuff

Suddenly Sawyer's mother snatched the piece of parchment out of her daughter's hand, and glare at it wildly. Sawyer had never seen this look on her mother's face and wondered rather she was okay. Suddenly a small smile cracked her face, and she began jumping up and down twirling around and shouting.

"Yes! Yes! You see I knew had magic in you" She sang "Yes! You're going to Hogwarts and are going to be trained by the greatest witches and wizards in the world. If anyone can get you to use magic they can. Oh I'm so proud of you! Come rejoice with me"

Sawyer was so befuddle by the letter she didn't know what to think. She stood froze again not moving until she saw a slip of parchment fall to the floor. She bent down and picked up and read it to herself. "Mother look at this it's a school supple list, we don't have the money for this" she said hating to spoil her mother's good mood.

Finally her mother stopped jumping around and looked at her daughter taking the paper from her hand. She read it quickly "Well don't worry dear I'll make sure you have everything you need"

"Mother we can't afford any of this" protested Sawyer. It would be a dream for her to go to Hogwarts but she knew it could never happen. The idea of her learning magic from the great wizards and witches was idiotic they would never be able to pay for it in a millions years.

"Don't you worry about that, just let me do all the worrying" Merretha said sitting back down in her chair "Now off to bed with you, you'll need you rest. A witch, I knew, brilliant" Merretha continued muttering under her breath while Sawyer dishearten climb on the straw and tried to sleep. Which was proving difficult as she thought about her mother spending money she didn't have, or having to leave her mother for who knew how long.

The next morning Sawyer was awoke by her mother chanting under her breath. _"Wand, robes, hat, cauldron, cloak, wand, robes, hat, cauldron, cloak" _She had taken to chanting Sawyer's school list. "Oh you're awake good come now after we're finished working in the pub we're getting ya school supplies we mustn't waste time"

That day at the pub there was great talk about Hogwarts, it's seems two other children in the village had received letters. But neither of them were going, their parents didn't like the idea of sending their children away to a school no one knew about. Merretha wasted no time in announcing to everyone that her daughter Sawyer had also received a letter. Sawyer blushed as she saw the faces of astonishment and wonder staring at her. Some wished her luck and other sneered and began taking bets on when they would kick her out for lack of magical talent.

After a day's work the pub was clearing, and Mr. Dodderidge even gave Sawyer's mother a few extra sickles which still weren't enough to purchase her school items. As they put on their cloaks they stepped out of the pub and began back to the village. "First we'll get your wand I believe it will cost the most. Not every wizard or witch can afford a magical instrument, but I'm getting one from the best for you"

"Mother it's getting dark we can't go shopping for school things" Sawyer pointed out. She knew as much as her mother that the streets were dangerous at night.

"Oh please night is the best time to do witchly things" After a moment they reached their small hut again. They entered and lit their few candles once more, suddenly Merretha started to clean and straighten the small hut. Sawyer was very puzzled by her mother's behavior but didn't speak a word. She thought it best to just stay out of her mother's way while she cleaned. Finally she stopped and looked over the hut "There finished, looks pretty good right?" she asked her daughter

"What are you doing?" Sawyer asked her mother with a puzzled look

"I just want everything to look nice, never know when someone will stop by" Sawyer raised an eyebrow. "I guess I better call him now, now where did I put his name. I got it from a fellow at the pub." Merretha said taking out a slip of parchment "Ah-ah here it is, now how do ya say this name? Oliva...Olliv-an-der... Ollivander! Yes that's it! Ollivander"

There was a loud pop from behind their front door then a knocked followed. Merretha stared at the door then opened it slowly. In walked a tall man with untidy brown hair and wide eyes, he was also carrying a carpet bag with him. As he stepped inside a dust of wood shaving fell off his robes.

"Ah Ollivander at your service I see you've used my Taboo service" He said dusting off his shoulders

"How did you get here?" Sawyer squeaked

"You did say the Taboo on my name, Ollivander right?" he asked sitting his bag down gently "Well you said it and here I am now what can I help you with?" he looked at the two ladies and smiled pleasantly.

"Yes uh I would like ter purchase a wand for me daughter" said Merretha stepping closer to Ollivander "My daughters on her way ter Hogwarts and she'll be needing one you see"

"What in the name of fiddlestick wands is a Hogwart?" asked Mr. Ollivander looking puzzled from Merretha to Sawyer

"Oh haven't ye heard Hogwarts is a maigcal school opening up for young wizards and witches" Merretha said very proudly "I'd expect a lot of business be coming ya way now with this school opening and they requiring wands and whatnot"

Ollivander gave a faint smile followed by a sighed "Right now let's get to business you need a wand, and before we start you must understand that the wand chooses the witch so I hope you don't have your mind set on anything particular" he said smiling faintly as he opened the bag he brought with him.

As he reached inside he pulled out a long slender wooden rod, and rolled it between his fingers, he eyes glossing over it. "Ah yes oak fourteen inches Raven feather, here try this will you" Sawyer took the wand in her hand but nothing happened she tried to wave it and still nothing. Ollivander grabbed the wand back and sat it gently back in the bag.

"No not right, let's see I think I know" he was saying mostly to himself. Then from the bag he pull another wand. "Yes Cherry 15 inches Unicorn hair, I think it will fit you rather nicely" Sawyer took this wave giving it a slightly wave, and it emitted a small puff of smoke. "No still not a match" Ollivander said taking the wand back. Sawyer looked to her mother who was standing not far from them watching closely. Sawyer began to wonder why no wand would choose her, maybe she didn't have the magical powers needed.

"Never fear my dear we'll find the prefect wand for you" said Ollivander softly reassuring Sawyer that he had the wand for her. "Now let's see there's something in this bag of sticks, um, an unusual witch needs a unusual wand." he said drawing his hand out of the bag holding onto a wand "And I have just the unusual wand, take a look at this a combination of Ebony and Bloodwood 15inches hair of a winged horse, **Aethonan** I believe it was. Thought myself a mad for trying to combine two different woods in a wand. However, I think..." He stopped and looked at Sawyer and slowly handed the wand to her.

Sawyer took the wand gently in her hand, and she felt a warming sensation in her hand and arm. She lifted the wand and suddenly sparks of red and blue tumbled out of the wand. Sawyer's eyes grew wide as she watched the sparks dance to the ground. Merretha gave a cry of excitement and pride, and Ollivander clapped approvingly.

"Yes I knew it!" He said looking quite pleased "Ebony is unquestionably accepted as the most powerful wood when it comes to magic. The user of this wand will have limitless power as well as unprecedented protectional qualities. Useful in divination, Bloodwood is said to reveal secrets of both the past and future and to aid its possessor in understanding the given knowledge. This wand is also, perfect for matters of the heart and healing." He said taking the wand out of Sawyer's hand and twiddling it in his fingers.

"Now we must discuss the matter of pay" he said looking to Merretha "A wand liked this will be fifteen sickles."

Merretha's face somewhat sank when hearing the cost. Sawyer knew fifteen sickles was all they had, but after holding that wand she wanted it more than anything at that moment. Her mother reached into the small drawstring bag and handed Ollivander all the sickles they had. As she did so she lifted her head up and looked Ollivander straight in the eyes.

"Thank you Ms." Ollivander said pocketing the money "I can sense how stressful that was for you, but if it helps I can assure you, I guarantee that you will not get better results from any other wand" Merretha nodded at Ollivader and smiled towards him "Ah yes well, this belongs to you my dear" he said turning to Sawyer and handed her the wand. "Well I must be off more wands to make and all that" he picked up his bag and walked out of their hut.

Sawyer lifted her wand again sending a shower of red and blue sparks around the hut. It might not have been impressive magic, but it was the best thing in the world to Sawyer at that moment. Her mother clapped and cheer for her daughter as she casted sparkling sparks all around her. After a moment her mother stopped Sawyer from producing sparks.

"Enough, come we mustn't forget ya have other things ter get" She reached for a travel cloak and put in on.

"Mother it's too late, we can't go out now" Sawyer said grabbing her cloak anyway and putting it on, there was no sense arguing with her mother. Within moments Sawyer and her mother were sneaking down their muddy streets, peeking around corners and staying to the shadows. Finally they came upon a another hut somewhat bigger than theirs. Merretha knocked gently on the door, and voiced croaked from inside.

"Who is? What? What is it you want?" said the voice rather rushed

"We need to buy some special things" whispered Merretha to the door, slowly the door creaked open enough to let them slip through. "Thank you" Sawyer and her mother said as they removed their cloaks.

"Now you wish to purchase some of my items" said the voice from the corner and in the corner sat a very small witch in a very small chair. She was toad-like witch with budging eyes, smoking a wooden pipe. She stared at them for a moment and they stared back at her. "Well what is it you be wanting?" she asked in her rasp voice.

"Oh yes" said Merretha "We need a cauldron, and pointed witch's hat, and um if possible a black robe"

"That be an awful lot you'd be want'en how much money eh have?" asked the witch as she puffed her pipe. Sawyer knew this witch, her name was Vrayce she was supposed to the most powerful witch in the village, even the muggles knew she had magic but they were too scared to persecute her. There was a rumor she had killed her husband with magic. Sawyer could recall the one time Vrayce entered the pub, everyone gave her plenty of space and watchful eyes.

"While uh we have, um-ten knuts" Merretha said uneasy "Um how much will that get us?"

The witch stood up from her chair, but she was still amazingly short even standing. She gave a puzzling look at Merretha and Sawyer then she walked passed them. "Not much but I think I can work something out for you girls." Vrayce walked over to the walls and pulled out a cauldron that was rusted in areas.

"Here's a cauldron" she croaked "Bit rusty, use to wash my laundry in it, but I figure it'll work just the same." she then walked over to a trunk and kicked it open. She pulled out a black witch's hat, and an old black robe. "Afraid that hat might be too big, and robe not new it was mine was I was girl, but it's the best I can get ya"

"We'll take it, all of it" said Merretha quickly, handed the witch the rest of their money "Thank you for you generosity"

Vrayce placed all the items in the cauldron and handed it to Sawyer "Here child!" she said as she sat back down again. They were just about to leave when the witch stopped them. "Stop... wait, yes I like you child, and I want you to have something- free of charge" she got up once more and from her pocket she pull and very old strange looking amulet. "Take this perhaps it will give you luck" she handed the amulet to Sawyer, who hesitated to take it.

"Um thank you" Sawyer said as she bowed and walked out of the hut along with her mother. They didn't speak until they returned home. "So why do you think she gave this to me?" she asked her mother.

"I don't know, she's not the nicest person in world" Merretha said sitting in her chair "Get ready for bed dear, and perhaps you better let me hold on to that amulet until you a bit older for whatever it is"

The next morning everything seemed to be fine, Sawyer found her mother asleep in her chair. With sunlight streaming into their hut, Sawyer sat up on the straw and stretched. Her mother was awoke by Sawyer's yawns and rustling. "Good morning daughter." Merretha said standing to her feet "Soon you'll be on your way to Hogwarts learning magic that most wizards and witches never dreamed of"

"But mother did not the letter say I would have to find my own way to the school" Sawyer pointed out "How am I to get there?"

"Did I not tell you to let me do all the worrying?" She said taking a deep breath. "I've already been thinking about that."

"And what have you come up with?"

"You'll see in do time" she said slyly, Sawyer flopped back on the straw and casted her head down. "And what is wrong with ya child?"

"Mother I can't go to Hogwarts" Sawyer said finally, it was something she was longing to say. "I can't go and leave you alone, you need my help. Plus you know I don't have any magic, I'm surprised a wand even chose me"

"What never before have I heard such talk from ya" Merretha said staring her daughter down. "You speak against everything I've always told you. Since the moment you were born I knew you to be special, full of magical wonder. You are a magical child, you are the best and you shine the brightest. You were made for better things, and you would breath the air of kings. I swear fortune smile on you the day you were born.

"I remember thinking you were the prettiest baby I've ever seen. The sun rose within your eyes, the moon lighted your smile. I told your father-"

"-That I was a magical child" Sawyer finished "I know I've heard you tell me all this a million times"

"Then why don't you believe?" Merretha asked her daughter sternly "And if you know it so well then recite it to me!"

"Dearest mother must I?" But the look in her mother's eyes said yes "Never forget to remind myself, of all the things you've told me all my life. I'm special, I am smart, I am somehow set apart. Rules and limitations will never apply to me. For I am a Magical Child, and I'm wrapped in rainbow" As Sawyer recited this to herself, she felt herself starting to believe it as well. Sawyer than began to speak with much more enthusiasm "Faith can be heartless and mild, but my life's been charmed and shall remain so. I made for something more not to struggle but to soar!-"

"For you are a Magical child" Merretha joined in with her daughter again. "I won't see you bent over in labor, in darkness and rumble where mountains of trouble surround you. You where destine to fly and I'm gonna watch you light up the sky. For you are my Magical Child!"

For the rest of that week Sawyer could not wait to go the Hogwarts and start learning some real magic. Often when she was working at the Pub she would pull out her wand and flick it a little, nothing would happen but it would sprout sparks or smoke. September first was fast approaching, and Sawyer wondered how her mother was getting her to school. She knew they couldn't afford to travel there by any means.

Finally the day came and Sawyer was woke early by her mother. They said not a single thing to each other but hurried and got dressed. Sawyer put on the old dusty robe they had bought from Vrayce which was almost gray. She placed the pointed hat on her head which was far too big and came slipping down over her eyes. Grabbed her wand tightly in her fist, and in the other held on to her rust cauldron.

"Alright dear follow me and stay close" Merretha said tying her traveling cloak and walking out of the door. Sawyer followed her mother, who was leading her into the forest, a place nearly all the villagers dared not enter. The air was cool and made Sawyer's lungs fell like ice, it was early morning and sun was just appearing through the trees. The footsteps echoed in the empty forest, as they stepped on leaves and twigs.

Sawyer was having a pretty hard time keeping up with her mother. It was hard carrying that heavy rusted cauldron, and difficult to see with the pointed black hat slipping over her eyes. After what seemed like an hour of walking they reached a very large peaceful river. Sawyer had never seen the river before or any large body of water for that matter. She walked over to the edge and gazed at herself in the water.

Sawyer would never know what she looked like if it were not for her reflection in the water. As she looked in the water at herself, her plain face covered with brown hair and matching brown eyes, she remembered wanting more than anything in the world was a mirror. She'd recall seeing one in her youth, a shining silver mirror that reflected everything that came into view. However, she knew they couldn't afford so she never asked her mother for it.

"Sawyer over here" said her mother's voice breaking Sawyer out of a trace. As she approached her mother she saw a small wooden boat. "This is Mr. Dodderigde's boat, it's enchanted to take you to any body of water you ask it. I've talked him into letting it take you Hogwarts, but the boat won't stay long it'll return here after three days."

"But then mother how will I return?" Sawyer asked starting to fear she would never see her mother again.

"Don't worry dear" Merretha said softly "I'll be fine, perhaps the founders will have someway for you to return home when the time is ready. Besides better you stay there than here amongst the werewolves and fearfully muggles. Now into the boat with ya" Merretha placed the rusted cauldron into the boat and Sawyer followed behind it. Once she was inside safely Merretha pushed the boat off the shore, and it began to float away down stream.

Sawyer looked at her mother standing on the shore wondering when she would see her again. When she heard her mother speaking, and what she said sounding almost like spell to Sawyer._ "River flow gently for me. Such precious cargo you bare, take her to place she can be free. Take her to Hogwarts for me_"

* * *

_Be sure to check out my Profile where you find the name of the next the chapter, and also read a section of the upcoming chapter._


	2. Chapter 2 Four Founders

Chapter Two

Four Founders

As Sawyer drifted away from her mother the morning mist began to thicken. Soon Sawyer could no longer see her mother, the trees of the forest, or anything for that matter. Sawyer sat in the small boat that was rocking side to side, all she could hear was the gentle rustling of the water as the boat tugged along the river. As Sawyer sat in the boat with her legs wrapped in her arms against her chest, a thought occurred to her._ If I'm on a river, how am I going to get to the black lake besides Hogwarts?_

Suddenly the boat jerked forward rapidly, which caused Sawyer fall back in the boat. The small boat continued to gain speed as it now zoomed forward. Sawyer grabbed hold to the edge of the boat to help pull herself forward, as she had just gotten her grip the boat nosedived just like a rock. Sawyer thought she had sailed right off a waterfall, then just as suddenly as she had dropped the boat caught wind and was pushed straight up. Sawyer had no idea what was happening, but she held onto the little boat for dear life.

Sawyer pulled out her wand not knowing what she could do or if would even help. The only thing she could think of to do was to tap the boat with her wand. The boat then begin to whirl around and around, as if caught in a whirlpool. Sawyer let out a ear splitting scream as the twirling boat felt like it was sinking into the water._ This is it! I can't swim, I'm going to drown,_ Sawyer shut her eyes really tight and took a deep breath. To Sawyer's surprise the boat ceased spinning and balanced out sailing smoothly again.

Sawyer leaned up in the boat, looking out as the mist was finally clearing a scene came into view. Sawyer was approaching a shore, and in the distance she could see the edge of a black forest with thick black trees, and endless stretches of green grass fields. Sawyer felt like she had been on the boat only a few moment but the sky had change from morning to the afternoon. Sawyer turned in the boat and saw that somehow she had moved off the river into a lake. Then her eyes caught something else, and large stone grand structure with large towers and dozens of windows.

Sawyer had never seen anything like Hogwarts, she was awe struck she didn't even noticed that the boat had settled on the bank of the lake. After a moment of taking in all she could of how beautiful everything was she climbed out of the boat and lugged her rusted cauldron out. By the look of things a number of other students traveled to Hogwarts by boat as well. As she headed to the building more students came into view, laughing and talking could be heard.

Sawyer walked right into the crowd of students, many of them wearing black robes holding wands and chatting with each other. Two young boys ran pass Sawyer flicking their wands at each other pretending they were having a mighty duel. Then over by some oak trees Sawyer saw more students comparing, and showing each other their wands. Sawyer pushed her top hat up so that her eyes could see things better. She made her way to the largest group were a crowd of students had gathered round one dark skinned girl who was wearing the most spectacular crystal blue robes, had conjured a ribbon of rainbow light. She danced around and made the ribbon dance and twisted with her, all the children watching her clapped and cheered for her as she then made the ribbon form the outline of animals.

"Yes I can do simple magic" The dark skinned girl said to the crowd "Just things my family has showed me-" the girl stopped suddenly as her eyes met Sawyer. Sawyer knew she was looking at her poor robes, large hat, and her rusted cauldron. Sawyer averted her eyes and walked away embarrassed, she didn't want to be noticed by how poorly she looked. Sawyer walked away keeping her eyes on the ground until she ran into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" shouted the boy she had just walked into. He was tall and skinny, with a pale face that was topped of with curly black hair. He was standing with two other children. One was a witch who had long black hair and a stubby nose in the middle of her face. The other was smaller boy with short blond hair and a broad smile "Maybe you could watch where you were going, if you brought a hat that was the correct size."

"Oh um sorry" Sawyer said very uncomfortably by how things were working out "Um why is everyone out here and not in the castle?"

At Sawyer's question the short blond haired boy began chuckling uncontrollably, this took Sawyer by surprise and she stared at the boy wondering if he was okay. "Shut up Otho" said the taller boy pushing the shorter one then looking at Sawyer "The doors are locked!"

"Do you think we're all so stupid as to not try and open the door?" asked the girl smirking at Sawyer.

Sawyer laughed uneasily and she quickly moved away from those three. She moved closer to the door and sat on the stone steps of the oak doors. Sawyer sighed and began thinking to herself, _I don't know if I can do this. This is already proving difficult, and what if word gets out that my mother is a squib and my father a muggle._ Suddenly a shadow was casted over Sawyer, she looked up and saw a boy and girl standing before her.

"Hello" said the girl "My name is Gertrude Filemmings and this is my twin brother Benjamin. Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Sawyer Stone" she said standing up. "Nice to meet you" Sawyer looked at the twins who where very different except their red hair, the girl was tall with curly red hair while her brother was shorter and chubby.

"So are you okay?" Gertrude asked Sawyer "We saw that you had a run in with those three over there"

Sawyer could feel herself blushing "Oh I'm fine, who are they anyway? Do you know them?"

"Yes the tall boy's name is Fabion, the girl is Meghann, and the laughing one is Otho" said Benjamin his voice light and squeaky. "Let's see who else there is the one girl with the crowd around her is named Alexandria Nighthawk, I heard her mention it at least ten times."

"And that over there is the handsome Frederick Shepard" said Gertrude pointing to a tall boy with a very handsome face with brilliant blue eyes, he had blond hair and pearly white teeth. Sawyer became weak in the knees as her eyes found the boy very attractive. Frederick was walking around the ground and was being followed by a group of giggling girls. Then something happen which startled all the students.

A man floated through the big oak doors, wearing a white robe with the Hogwarts coat of arms sown into them. He was a ghost, pearly-white and transparent he floated towards the students and they stepped back from him giving him a wide range. He stood or floated for a moment looking at all the students as if trying to take something down in his mind, Sawyer wondered what he was doing she had never seen a ghost before but she had heard stories of wizards and witches who died but became ghosts.

"Uh-huh exactly forty students" said ghost floating back to the doors and hovering above the steps "My name is Sir Douglas steward to Godric Gryffindor, now if you would please form a line as I escort you into the Great Hall."

All the students pushed against themselves and were somehow able to form a line with Sawyer near the end. Once the line was to Sir Douglas' liking he turned to face the door and they opened slowly. Sir Douglas floated into the school closely followed by the students, as they stepped inside the students muttered to each other. The school was just as amazing as the outside had been, from the moment Sawyer stepped foot in the school she felt a very warming loving home sensations wave over her. Sawyer could tell that all the other students could feel it as well as she did, it was the strangest feeling. The atmosphere of this place held great magic, and made all those invited feel comfortable and welcome.

Sir Douglas lead them through the Entrance Hall and over to the right to another pair of large doors. Sir Douglas went right through the door and students pushed through the doors and poured into the Great Hall. Sawyer was amazed to see thousands of candles floating in the air lighting the entire hall, there was also one very long table right in the middle of the Great Hall, and right at the end of the hall was a very long table with four throne like chairs at it.

"Standing back up!" Sir Douglas snapped at a boy who had sat down at the table "Have you no manners boy? You must stand until the founders sit, it is only proper!"

Suddenly trumpets sounded and began playing fanfare, all the students pushed away from the door and cleared a path as Sir Douglas floated to the doors. "Introducing the Hogwarts Four Founding Headmasters, Headmistress Helga Hufflepuff!"

The trumpets sounded again then from the doors walked in a witch, her figure thick and plump. She had ginger blond hair and blues eyes, and was wearing a brilliant robe of yellow and black along with a cape that was pinned with a silver medal with a badger on it. As she looked at the students she smiled pleasantly and walked down the path made for her, as she walked by the students bowed in her presence. She smiled and giggled somewhat as she made her way to one of the throne-like chairs at the head of the hall.

"Headmistress Rowena Ravenclaw" shouted Sir Douglas as the trumpets played the fanfare again.

The next witch was entering into the hall, she was smaller with long black raven hair and brown eyes. She wore a light blue dress with embedded pearls that dragged along the floor, and on her head was a beautiful tiara. She gracefully nodded at Sir Douglas then gave the students a graceful nod, and proceed to walked delicately down the path and up to a chair next to Helga. As she walked by the students bowed once more, and Sawyer could not recall when she had ever seen a more beautiful witch.

"Headmaster Salazar Slytherin!"

The trumpets sounded and the doors of the Great Hall flung open, and in walked a tall wizard with a silver beard walked in bristly. He had an ancient monkey-face staring at the group of students with his cold gray eyes. He was wearing great robes of green and sliver and around his neck was a golden locket with a snake curled in the shape of an S. And with the same pace he entered the hall, he walked down the path and into his seat.

"Headmaster Godric Gryffindor" Sir Douglas said taking the lowest bow he could.

The trumpets roared again and in walked another wizard quite unlike the first one. He had mane-like red hair, green eyes, with a powerful build. He wore heavy robes of red and gold, and from between his robes you could see a silver handle protruding. He smiled at the students and laughed heartily and wave broadly at them. He then walked along the path and took the last remaining seat.

Sir Douglas floated down the path of students and floated beside the head table with all the founders. "You may be seated now" he said and floated over to a corner and remained silent.

Godric stood from his seat and spoke with a very deep and powerful voice "First let us say welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizard." The students clapped and cheered and settled down after a moment. "There will be a feast to celebrate the opening of our fair school. But before we can do that Headmistress Ravenclaw will take role"

As Godric sat down Rowena stood up and now had a long roll of parchment in her hands. "Now when I call you name please respond with present" she said in a dainty voice "Otho Chaos!"

Otho began to laugh and crackled when he heard his name called, everyone stared at him, and he spoke "Present" only when Fabion elbowed him in the ribs. After that Rowena continued calling names.

"Fabion Bloodrain, Mario Hammlock, Charles Rand, Gertrude Filemmings, Benjamin Filemmings, Arthur Good, Beth Bound" As Rowena continued calling out names Sawyer tried to remember who's names belong to who. "Federick Shepard, Meghann Goldhand, Katharine Scholar, and Sawyer Stone."

Sawyer said "Present!" rather louder then she meant to, this caught the eyes of some of the students. Rowena had called many names that were not attached a students, it seems many students had decided not to come to Hogwarts. Headmistress Helga tapped her gold goblet, which caused everyone to look at her. She stood up, cleared her throat, and smile warmly again.

"Welcome young ones" she said musically "Now Hogwarts is split into four houses, these houses are named and headed by us the founders. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, in two days time you will all be sorted into one of these houses. You will each spend two hours a day with one of founders until that time we will hand pick the students to stay in our house. Now while you are here your house will be like your family, you will learn together, live together, and eat together."

Helga returned to sitting and then Godric rose once more "Just a few more words before we eat. There are a few rules no wondering the castle at night, no magic without the assistant from a founder. Now let the feast begin" Godric said and suddenly the golden plates sprang to life with mouthwatering food. Sawyer had never seen so much food in her life she hardly knew where to begin. The other students wasted on time grabbing food and putting it on their plates. Sawyer grabbed pieces of the roasted chicken, peas, and mashed potatoes.

As they ate most of the students talked about their families and things they hoped they would learn to do from the founders. Sawyer remained quiet she really didn't want anyone to know she was the child of a squib and muggle. Sawyer looked at the end of the hall at the founders, who seemed to be laughing and enjoying themselves very much.

After all the food had vanished, and Sawyer had eaten more food in her whole life the plates filled themselves with desserts. Sawyer couldn't help but stuff herself with the sugary sweets that tickled her taste bubs. Even if she didn't learn one spell she would stay at Hogwarts just to eat all the food she could. Once the plates where clean again all the goblet emptied, and students started yawning and stretching. The founders stood once more which was proving a little difficult for them as well.

"Now we will be taking you all to your sleeping quarters" Godric said in his deep voice "Will the boys please follow myself and Salazar. The girls will follow Rowena and Helga to their room"

The crowd of students got up and followed their founder, Sawyer fell in the back of the line as Headmistress Hufflepuff lead the front of the girl's line, and Rowena lead up the rear with the stragglers. As they walked up a pair of marble staircases as they all noticed that the halls were packed with painted portraits and pictures. Sawyer couldn't place her hand on it but as they walked down the dim corridors she could hear whispering.

Finally they reached a large room filled with dozens of cots, and a fire burning in a grand fireplace. All the girls climbed into a bed and found that their stuff had already been brought there. Once everyone had climbed in bed, Rowena and Helga bid them good night and left them to sleep.

The next day Sawyer found herself sitting in a stone room with large windows that allowed giant beams of sunlight to come through, listening to Headmistress Hufflepuff talk to them about the school. Helga's voice was musically inclined, when she spoke it often sounding as if she was an opera singer.

"Hogwarts in my opinion" she said fiddling with her wand as she paced back and forth in front of the all the students "Will soon come to be known as the greatest magical school in the world if not in Great Brittan. If not by the reputation of us founders, then by the glorious building we have created. This structure is a castle designed mostly by Rowena Ravenclaw, she told us that she had saw it in a dream and predicted that soon Great Brittan and most of world would be full of castles, although none as grand as our. During these days only cathedrals are to be built this large and glorious.

"Now Hogwarts took us sometime to assemble, the idea to begin this school and pass along our knowledge initially belonged to Godric Gryffindor. Keeping in mind that we have all been good friends for a number of years, he gathered us up and proposed his idea which we saw as a revolutionary one. We would become pioneers of the formal education of young witches and wizards. As you all know we live in a day where Muggles are fearfully of magic, so we knew it had to be a place where muggles would not stumble upon Hogwarts. Now each founder brings their skills needed to this project.

"Rowena designed the ever-changing floor plan, which is why we believe the staircases love to sift and move, and doors appear out of nowhere and lead to no place. Rowena also purchased dozens of owls for the students use, which if you go to the Owlery you may use the owls to send letters home. Rowena also gave dozens of books, spell books, magical journals, ancient scrolls which are all placed in our glorious Library. I, myself donated my priceless collection of wizarding painting I've collected throughout my life and suits of armor. I also brought hundreds of house elves to work in castle" As Helga talked Sawyer got the idea that she was no more than a cheerful homemaker. The power of Hufflepuff that everyone had heard of, seemed almost non-existence as she continued talking.

"Now we also owe much to Salazar who provided the brilliant protection charms all around the school. And Godric bless his soul, over saw everything and helped wherever he could." Helga looked at the students who where all looking rather bored by her speech. "Now let's change the subject just a bit. Sorting. Each founder thought it best if they created a house in which they would teach the students of their choice. The values I found most worthy of entrance in my house are truth, honor, loyalty, and hard work. If you can prove to me you have these values I shall teach you all I know."

Sawyer could tell that most of the others students were thinking the same thing she was,_ It doesn't seem to be a lot she could teach them._ "Now let's do something a little more fun shall we everyone to the front of the class in three roles." The student stood up from the seats and walked to the front of the class and faced Headmistress Hufflepuff.

"Now I'm going to teach you all the school song, which I might add I wrote." She flicked her wand and sheets of parchment appeared with the words of the song printed on them. "Oh yes and what's singing with music." Helga made a small turn a pointed her wand at empty space in the room, suddenly a harp, organ, fiddles and lutes began to play from nowhere. "Now let's us begin" and she began moving her wand as if she was a conductor.

The students began to sings their voices off key, some singings lines a head of the others and other dragging behind with a different tune. Headmistress Hufflepuff let them sing a few minutes, unitl she came to the conclusion that they weren't going to get better. "Enough-ENOUGH! My goodness you children need work. My ears are too sensitive for your bellowing and screeching"

"Well maybe if you sang it first, Headmistress Hufflepuff so we can see how it's suppose to be sang" suggested Gertrude

"An excellent idea girl!" Helga smiled widely "what tis your name?"

"Gertrude Filemmings" she said with a small curtsy

"I see well I shall be keeping my eye on you" Headmistress Hufflepuff smiled at Gertrude and flicked her wand again, and the music sounded once more.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could with some filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Headmistress Hufflepuff had the most beautiful voice any of them had every heard. It was almost enchanted, and you couldn't help but listen to it. Sawyer couldn't help but wonder was Hufflepuff's voice her only true legendary power? The students applauded and cheer, which made Helga turn red in the face. She took a bow and waved her wand for silence.

"Now let's see if you picked it up" she said hopefully again "One... Two... Three!" The students blasted out with the school song again this time worst than before. Many of them now trying to copy Headmistress Hufflepuff's voice. "STOP! STOP!" Helga yelled "Oh I don't think even magic can help you alls singing!"

Once their two hours were finished with Hufflepuff the students were moved into a long stretched room with Rowena Ravenclaw. Many where considering their time listening to Hufflepuff more fun than this. Rowena had given them a somewhat stern talking to when they entered.

"Those students admitted into my house are those who have a hunger of mind, they are clever, witty, and treasure knowledge above anything. But most importantly the students of Ravenclaw will be proper and prim."

After her speech Ravenclaw flicked her wand and dozens books appeared stack before Rowena "Now everyone step forth and picked up a book." the student's obey each taking a book off the stack. Sawyer looked at the leather book she had gotten and cracked it open. "No, close that book dear, I admire your initiative but the books are not for reading. There for your heads"

The students looked at each other each one looking very confused, "Shall I demonstrate?" Rowena said as a book floated off the stack of books and landed on her head. "Now you are all to keep your books on your head until your time with me is through" At this the students gave each other a worried look, but placed the book on top of their heads anyway. After a moment many of them were fumbling over themselves dropping books and hurrying to pick them up and put them back on.

Headmistress Ravenclaw wasn't going to make it any easier, "Alright let's move on shall we?" She held her wave up and conjured chairs. "Okay now we shall practice standing and sitting with the book upon our heads" Sawyer was having no problem sitting the book on her head but standing and sitting was proving more difficult. She had always slouched in chairs, something she had gotten from her mother. The only one who seemed to be doing well was Alexandria Nighthawk, who was doing almost a better job than Rowena except for the few times the book wobbled on her head.

Many students were saying under their breath that it couldn't get much worst then this. However, Rowena had another trick up her sleeve. After she felt they had done well enough she conjured a long table filled with tea and cookies. She was now teaching them proper table manners, "Now gracefully pick up your cup and sip, never slurp" She said demonstrating "Shoulders back Penelope" she told a girl sitting next to her.

Fabion and his two friends were cursing under their breath. Fabion was waiting for the prefect time to snatch a cookie when Headmistress Ravenclaw wasn't looking. Finally he found the prefect moment and snatched a cookie he was just about to take a bite when the cookie flew out of his head and landed back on the tray he had took it off. Headmistress Ravenclaw sat staring at him looking somewhat silly as she still had the book balanced perfectly on her head.

"No cookies until you get this right" she said calmly and returned to sipping her tea.

If the students had learned one thing, that day it was to never say things could never get worst. Their time with Headmaster Slytherin was ten times worst than Headmistress Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff together. He had them move into a room deep in the dungeon, it was a large room with no windows it was almost pitch black. The only light came from the fireplace in the room, but the things that made it worst was the room was littered with snakes.

"Do not worry about the _snakessss_" Salazar said almost in a hissing voice "They are my most loyal pets, they shall not attack you unless provoked or told to do other wise." He sat in a emerald throne chair, while the students had to sit on the floor with the snakes slithering over their legs and body. "Those of you I choose to be within my house must be ambitious, be pure of blood and soul, and have nerve that matches that of the _ssserpent_!" He stroked one of the snakes that had climbed up his chair and slithered onto his lap. He then began hissing speaking something that Sawyer did not understand. This sent a chill down Sawyer's spine as sat with her legs crossed on the floor. Once he had finished talking the snake glared at the students and slumped off his lap and onto the ground slithering between the students on the ground. A few girls gave a small scream as the snake passed them. The only ones who seemed comfortable in the room filled with snakes were Fabion, Meghann, and Otho.

"Now some of you maybe wondering what you could learn from me in my house. I can teach magic that most wizards dare to touch! Some call it the Dark Arts, but I think of it as merely another branch of magic. There are_ powersss _that many of you would be to weak to wield, even as a fully trained witch or wizard." Salazar leaned forward his gray eyes piercing through them. Suddenly he pointed out a student in the group. "YOU! _Ssstand_ up"

The boy he had pointed to was Charles Rand, he stood up a bit shaky and looked down at the ground as a small snake slithered between his legs. "Tell me boy of your _parentssss_!"

Charles knees knocked together and he slowly looked up at Headmaster Slytherin "My parents are Jane and Herbert Rand" he said quietly

Salazar looked rather impatient with the boy standing before him. "Be they magic or muggle?" he questioned.

Charles looked as if he really didn't want to say, nor did Sawyer what him to either. She knew he would ask everyone about their parents, and she would have to answer, _or lie_ She thought. Just then Charles squeaked "Magic!"

"_LIESSSS!_" hissed Salazar loudly, which made the fire roar in the fireplace and the snakes lift themselves and hiss as well. "Never and I mean never lie to me! Because I'll know. You treacherous mudblood! Now sit and never stand in my presence again." Charles sat down rather quickly, Sawyer would have felt sorry for Charles but she was too worried about herself at the moment. If Salazar acted like that to someone who had muggle parents, how would he act to her.

Salazar had continued picking out certain students at random, or what Sawyer thought to be random. He called on Fabion who stood up with the utmost confidence said "Both parents magical, who have the highest opinion of Lord Slytherin" with and low bow.

Salazar sat back in his seat and smiled, his face more pleasant with his eyes glistening with pride. This must have pleased him greatly because after that he stopped calling students to speak on their parents. And began speaking with his snakes again for the remainder of their time with him. No one spoke to afraid of what he might do if they did.

They were all glad to escape Headmaster Syltherin's room, the feeling of fright and darkness lifting as they followed Sir Douglas who was leading them all to Godric. The ghost led them out of the castle across the lawns and into the dark forest. The sun was high so the forest wasn't its normally dark and gloomy but rather enchanted. Finally they came to a clearing in the forest, but Godric was nowhere to be found. Suddenly there was an eagle's cry that echoed thought out the forest which caused everyone to look up and something flew into view. The creature circled in the air and landed in the clearing with a windblown Godric Gryffindor riding it.

Godric jumped off the creature and smiled at the students "Ah sorry I'm a little late hope you didn't wait long"

"Um what is that sir" asked the boy Arthur looking around Godric at the creature.

"This is a Hippogriff, amazing creature ain't it?" Godric said in his deep voice that commanded attention. "Fascinating creature half horse and part eagle. This my Hippogriff raised it from an egg I did. You know there are a many wondrous creatures in the magical world. However, that is not our focus today, but I would like to see which students are brave enough to approach this beast and give it a nice pat.

Godric held the Hippogriff's head and gave it a heavy pat on the beak. Few students stepped from the group, and Godric eyed them watchfully. Sawyer stood in the group she didn't dare go to the creature, she much rather admire its beautiful bluish-gray feather that became horse hair toward the back from a distance. Sawyer thought perhaps she would get another chance to touch the beast, but for now she was contempt.

"Alright enough" Godric bellowed as he shooed the children away. "Now this is the Forest, which I have been exploring for sometime now. And I'm telling you all now this forest is forbidden for students to enter, without myself or any other founders is that clear?" They nodded in agreement so did did Sawyer she had no intension of ever going into the forest. The forest around her home village were full of werewolves and were dangerous as well.

"Um excuse me my lord" said Mario he was medium built with neatly groomed dark brown hair. It was a surprise to Sawyer to hear him talk, she had never heard him speak a word before. He mostly keep to himself and kept away form the group. "I was wondering if you could show us some magic we haven't seen anything impressive yet?"

Godric looked at the boy ginning "Of course young naïve" he then withdrew a sword from his robes with rubies on it. Sawyer wondered why Godric had drawn out a sword and not a wand. Godric held the sword up and it shimmered in the sun. Then with it summoned a flock crows out of the trees. The crows flew in circle around Godric and the young wizards, Godric gave his sword a powerful swing and the birds stopped frozen in mid-air.

Once the student realized what happened their faces broke with shock and amazement. Godric laughed deeply as the students stared at the crows and poked them. From the way Godric laughed Sawyer got the impression that he was a very fun loving guy. As Godric plunged his sword into the earth and the birds were released from immobile state. For that moment on everyone questioned about magic freely, Godric explained all he could.

"So before we carrying on let me tell you a little about my house. Gryffindor house one of bravery and outstanding courage. Those who fight and stand up for what they believe will always find a home in Gryffindor." As he spoke Sawyer could see a gleam in his eye, she recalled Headmistress Huffelpuff saying that the idea of Hogwarts was Godric's. If you looked closely you could see in his face that his dream was coming true.

Much of their time spent with Godric was similar to Salazar's, he asked them all question about their parents. To the muggle-born one he smile kindly and bid them welcome to the wizarding world. Then Sawyer's worst fear finally caught up with her, when Godric called upon her to speak.

"You there girl speak of your family" Godric's deep voice commanded "What tis your name?"

"Me name is Sawyer" She said uneasy, speaking somewhat like her mother, and she tried to put on her mother's leather face. "My... my mother is-is" she stopped trying to rack her brain of some good lie of what she could tell them and believe. She couldn't think of anything so answered truthfully, "Mother is a squib and my father was a muggle"

Everyone in the group stared at her as they did in the pub. Godric however, smiled at her like he did all the others. Sawyer was glad to finally not have to keep that secret but she wondered how some of the other students might treat her now. Their time with Godric flew by faster then their time with any of the others founders. Once the day was over the children ate with the founders in the Great Hall once more.

The food was just as good as the day before, Sawyer couldn't help but taste it all. The hall buzzed with chatter of their day with the founders. Sawyer was luckily able to get a seat with Gertrude and Benjamin. They were the both becoming good friends of Sawyer's as they ate they talked about which house they would liked to be placed in.

"So who's house do you think you shall be sorted into?" Sawyer asked Gertrude and Benjamin

"Well I'm hoping Headmistress Hufflepuff me self" Gertrude said eating a piece of chicken.

"At this moment I'll be taking anyone, but Lord Slytherin. Nothing to really be worrying about thou, Gertrude and me having magical parents and all" Benjamin said looking down at his plate.

Sawyer laughed a little uneasy she was amazed no one had talked about her and her magical background. But it wasn't to last as Sawyer looked down the table, she spotted Alexandria and Katharine talking to each other.

"Yes can you believe she got here to Hogwarts?" Katherine was saying to Alexandria

"Yes seems almost impossible, her father a muggle and mother a squib. There are others here worst than that some with no history of magical blood at all in their family."

"Did thou see her hat and robe?" asked Kathrine "as poor as they come" both her and Alexandria shared a giggle. Sawyer turn back to Gertrude and her brother Benjamin, her face almost as red as their hair. After eating the students were escorted to their room by the founders again. Once again Sawyer dragged behind she was avoiding Alexandria, thinking about what they had said about her. She figured they had every right Alexandria could already perform some magic, she was pure-blood, and rich.

The next day was just the same as the day before, Hufflepuff talking their ear off about wizards and Witches she had met during her traveling of the world. Ravenclaw making them talk, walk, stand, sit in the proper ways. Slytherin scaring most of them out of their skins with his room of deadly snakes, but Gryffindor was the other one who made the students feel comfortable. He even started to teach them a bit of magic on the second day, which made Sawyer somewhat happy to find that most of the students couldn't preform the spell. By the end of their time with Godric, Alexandria as the only who had easily casted the spell.

Later that day the students had found the long table in the Great Hall, replaced by four equally long tables. And above the tables were four different crests, a green snake, a blue eagle, red lion, and yellow badger. The students were allowed to sit at any table they wished, most sat at the Gryffindor table. The founders stood before the students and called for silence.

"The two days are over" Rowena said holding up her wand "And now we the founders will be sorting you students into a house."

"The other founders an myself will move into the small chamber" Headmistress Hufflepuff said pointing to a door next to the head table. "We will be calling students in one at a time when they are sorted they shall come back and sit at the appropriate tables"

With that being said the each strolled into the chamber and closed the door behind them. All the students stood up from their tables and rushed to the door. When Sir Douglas floated through the door and made them keep their distance from the door.

"The Founders will see Charles Rand" Sir Douglas said. Sawyer had come to know Charles as a very nervous boy and she wondered what house would take him. As he opened the door he looked back at the others students, his face very white. Charles walked inside, and was in the room only a few minutes but it seemed like forever to everyone else.

Finally he returned through the door with dreamy look on his face. The students watched him carefully as he walked past them and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The students clapped and cheered for him as his slouched in his seat, many of them asked him questions of what they did, but he wouldn't answer them. Suddenly Sir Douglas called the next name "Frederick Shepard"

As he walked by the girls blushed red and giggled, most of them secretly hoping to be put in a house with him. When Frederick walked back through the door he was a Hufflepuff. This continued for hours, Fabion, Otho, and Meghann were all placed in Slytherin house. Mario was the first to be placed in Ravenclaw. Arther and Beth were moved into Gryffindor along with Charles.

Then their was Katharine who was placed in Ravencalw, and it was no surprise to find Alexandria placed in Ravencalw as well. Then came the time Gertrude was called into the room, when she came out she was wearing a big smiled and ran to her brother.

"I'm a Hufflepuff!" She screamed as she jumped up and down hugging her shorter brother "Can you believe it!"

"Benjamin Flemmings" Sir Douglas called

Benjamin looked afraid, but his sister assured him, he would be fine as she pushed him through the door. She was always looking out for her twin brother Benjamin, who was very nervous and unsure. After a few moments he came back with a smile just as big as his sister.

"A proud Hufflepuff" He yelled and they gave each other a big hug. Sawyer was happy for the both of them, and she wished to be in Hufflepuff just to stay with her friends. After a moment Sawyer was one of the only ones left to be sorted. Her heart jumped when Sir Douglas called her name. She slowly walked to the door and she could feel everyone watching her. She turned back to face anyone, and could see Benjamin and Gertrude smiling and pushing her on.

Sawyer walked into a smaller room, that filled with portraits. As she walked down the steps she saw the Founders sitting beside a fireplace, talking among themselves. Sawyer didn't know if they wanted her walk forward, so she stood in the archway looking at the founders who hadn't noticed she was there.

"Oh yes come in dear, don't be shy" said Headmistress Hufflepuff when she looked up. Sawyer stepped forward so that she was face to face with the founders "Now what was your name again, Dear?"

But before Sawyer could answer Rowena spoke up "It's Sawyer Stone isn't it" Sawyer was feeling faint, she had never been in the presence of the Four Founders alone. "So what is everyone's thoughts on this one?" she asked.

For a moment no one spoke but looked at her, which was making Sawyer very uncomfortable. "Well her singing voice needs work" said Headmistress Hufflepuff "However I believe her to have a good heart, and to be a asset to any house she put in"

"Well I'll save us some time, her father a muggle and mother squib. This is not the girl for me, nor Hogwarts for that matter! Rowena I believe that quill of your's enchantment must be breaking" said Salazar impatiently "Wasn't it just suppose to write the name of magical children born?"

"Salazar!" boomed the mighty voice of Godric "There is nothing wrong with Rowena's quill, and you know that. Now I find this child short handed in the values I look for, however, with proper training I believe she could be a great witch." Godric smiled at Sawyer and he words made her feel proud. "I think Helga this is a student for you"

"Every child's a student for Helga!" Salazar sneered and hissed under his breath. Hufflepuff's shot a ice cold stare at Salazar which made him winch in his eye. Her stare was so cold that Sawyer felt a chill down her back.

Hufflepuff looked back at Sawyer kindly and spoke calmly to her "Well I'd be more than happy to accept her into Hufflepuff house-"

"-Well if you do not mind Helga my dear..." interrupted Rowena, which cause everyone to stare at her. "I have watched this girl and... would like to see her in my house, I have taking a liking to this girl. I have not seen my values present in her but I believe she has hidden secrets she has yet to reveal to us" Everyone continued to looking at Rowena all of them looking amazed at her decision.

For a moment no one spoke then a deep voice broke the silent "Well then that settles it" said Godric "Ms. Stone welcome to Ravenclaw!"

Sawyer stood still, frozen as she normally tended to be. She looked at the founders, each of them looking at each others. The only sound came from the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. The portraits in the room who had been watching everything, walked into each others frames whispering.

"You may leave child" hissed Salazar "Go and join you house table"

Suddenly Sawyer felt herself able to move again, she slowly turned from the founders and walked back out the door. Where her eyes had to adjust to the brightness of the room. She was met by both Benjamin and Gertrude both smiling at her.

"So?" Gertrude asked "Hufflepuff right?"

"Tell us Sawyer, your house?" Benjamin asked

Sawyer was still coming to terms with the founders decision. She blinked and stared at the melting happy faces of her friends Benjamin and Gertrude. "Your still in training at Hogwarts aren't you?" she asked.

"I'm-I'm... a Ravenclaw" She said softly

Both of the Flemmings stared at her blankly "...Are you sure?" asked Benjamin. Sawyer nodded and looked down at her feet.

"Well I'm sure you'll do well in Ravenclaw, and I believe we'll still see each other around the castle" Gertrude said hugging her, trying to make Sawyer feel somewhat better. Once Gertrude released Sawyer from the hug, and she made her way to the Ravenclaw table. At the table she took a seat a few spaces away from Alexandria, who was once again talking with Katharine. Her eyes flashed when

she saw Sawyer sitting at their table.

Once the sorting was finished the founders returned to the Great Hall and the feast began. All the students talking with their new found classmates. Sawyer kept quite and kept stealing glances at Gertrude and Benjamin sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Suddenly dozens of Ghosts began to stream into the Great Hall, greeting students and bowing to the founders. Who were looking just as shocked as the

students, Sawyer had no idea that there were any other ghosts at Hogwarts other than Sir Douglas.

After all the food had been eaten, the founders took their students to their new living quarters in different parts of the castle. For a moment the Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's walked together, until Rowena lead them up a spiraling staircase. They came upon a door with just a bronze eagle knocker, which Rowena knocked. The eagle opened it's mouth and a soft musical voice said "Hogwart is

the name of a what?"

"A flower" Rowena said

"Ah clever Lady Ravenclaw, you are once again always correct"and the door creaked open. Rowena walked inside followed by the rest of the Ravenclaws. They had walked into a large room that had graceful arched windows that punctuated the walls, which were hung with blue-and-bronze silks. Out of the window they had an amazing view of the surrounding mountains. The ceiling was doomed and painted with stars, and floors a midnight-blue carpet. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases filled with books.

"This is the Ravenclaw Common Room" Rowena said gesturing them in farther "I hope you like it I designed it myself. Now this is where you will live and sleep, through these doors here are you Dorms" she said gesturing to a door. "Now to enter here you must answer the question correctly the knocker will ask. No other student from any other house is allowed here, or even allowed to know where this room is located, is that clear?"

The students nodded and Rowena smiled at them as she passed. "Now get some sleep, tomorrow your studies with me begin" with that said she walked through the door. The students surveyed their new surrounding and was beginning to like it, Sawyer thought it better than the large room that all the girls had slept in together. After a few hours the students had gone to find their beds, as Sawyer walked into the room with her name on it she found Katharine and Alexandria also had the same room. The girls stared at each other, neither saying a word to the other. Then Alexandria walked up to Sawyer and smiled.

"Hello I'm Alexandria Nighthawk, I do not believe we've met" she said holding

out her hand. Sawyer couldn't tell if she was serious or not, but shook her hand anyway. "Welcome to Ravenclaw"

"Thank you Alexandria" Sawyer said and walked to a bed and laid in it. She didn't want to talk to any of them she just wanted to go to bed, one of the four poster bed with blue curtains. As she laid facing down in the bed she listen to Katharine and Alexandria whisper about her.

"How rude of her!" Katharine stated

"It's fine maybe she is ill" Alexandria said as she climbed into her bed.

That night Sawyer tossed in turn in her bed that night, she was wide awake and couldn't seem fall asleep. As she sat up in her bed she saw the other girls were asleep, she got up and walked down into the Common Room. Where she spotted someone sitting in a blue cushy chair reading a heavy book. He had short brown, well gloomed wavy hair, it was Mario sitting alone in the dimly lit Common room.

"What are you doing up?" He asked, which stunned Sawyer, Mario hardly ever spoke to anyone.

"Um couldn't sleep" Sawyer said quietly

"Yeah me too, I never seem to be able to sleep without reading something" he said in a toneless voice. For a moment neither said a thing then Sawyer started to walk for the door. When she was stopped by Mario's voice. "Where are you going? You know the rules we're not suppose to wonder the castle at night"

"I just want some water" Sawyer said "I'm sure I won't get in much trouble for that, besides it seems like a silly rule to me" Mario said nothing to Sawyer, so she left out of the room. She walked down the spiral staircases, and made her way down to the Great Hall the only place she could think of for something to drink.

As she approached the Great Hall she could hear voices from inside, she slowly cracked the door open peering inside. She saw that the four tables and candles had vanished, the room was now lit dimly by torches hung on the walls. The Founders were standing in the middle of the hall talking to each other.

"Um I'm sorry to inform you all of this so late but, it was I who allowed the entry of the ghosts in our school today at the feast" said Headmistress Hufflepuff "I invited all ghost with no where else to go. Hogwarts should be a home and a safe place for everything magical not just wizards" Rowena and Godric shook their heads in agreement, but Salazar looked rather impatient.

"So why did you call us here tonight Rowena?" asked Salazar standing in the darkest corner of the Hall. "We should be finishing the construction of the school we must get that new wing built"

"Well I thought we could put a little touch of a magic in the Great Hall" Rowena said holding her wand in her hand.

"Well what did you have in mind Rowena?" Helga said you could hear the sleepiness in her voice

"I thought a Mirror charm on the ceiling of the Great Hall, to reflect the night sky" Rowena stated "Although to cast a spell of this proportion we'll need each of us casting the spell"

"I think it an excellent idea" Godric said "Let us cast the spell tonight each of us shall take one corner and met in the center" The Founders said nothing but took out their wands and proceed to a corner of the Hall. "Ready on the count of three, One... Two... Three!"

They lifted their wands sending streams of shimmering white light at the ceiling. They moved their wands in a flowing motion as the white shimmering light spread across the ceiling. As they continued the spell, they moving from side to side and spinning around with the light twirling from their wands. Sawyer thought it looked like a dance that the four of them where caught in together.

They were spinning cloaks of colors criss crossing each other in prefect unity. The power that they were emitting together was overwhelming to Sawyer. She could sense their power, and together it felt equal to that of the sun on the hottest day of the year. Sawyer was fascinated by their astronomical power, and she felt a yarning to be just as powerful as they were. Sawyer's glaze was broken by the sound of the Oak doors, Sawyer turned around thinking she was about to be caught by Sir Douglas.

When she saw the Oak Doors close, and she knew Sir Douglas could go right through doors he wouldn't open the doors. Sawyer ran to the door and walked out, she wondered who had left the school and for what reason. She stood on the stone steps and was just able to make out from the starlight, figures running into the Dark Forest. Sawyer hesitated to follow she had promised never to enter the forest, but she just had to follow them and find out what was going on.

Sawyer dashed out onto the dark green lawns which was wet under her feet. As she approached the forest she took out her wand, even though she didn't know any spells it might still come in handy. She made it to the edge of the trees and could hear murmuring as she entered. She tried her level hardest to follow the voices which seemed to be echoing through the trees. Sawyer was somewhat deep

into the forest when something caught her eye. In the distance trees she could see something glowing, she approached it slowly her eyes focused on the glow, she was like a moth to a flame. The closer Sawyer walked the louder the voices became and the brighter was the glow until it became a wild burning fire.

Sawyer hid herself behind a tree and looked at the bizarre scene she had found. Screaming and shouting as they jumped and danced around the roaring camp fire, were five Hogwarts students. Among them were Slytherin's Fabion, Otho, Meghann and Gryffindor's Arthur, and Beth. They waved their wands casting sparks into the fire as they stomped around shouting.

"Yes let us celebrate in our newly sorted houses" Beth shouted, and Sawyer could see that they had smeared mud on their faces and had twigs and leaves in their hair.

Fabion gave a howl that was very much like a wolf, then he jumped on a large rock that stood before the fire with his wand in his hand. He then began waving it and speaking loudly "Higher, higher burning fire, touch the sky and torched the stars" As he spoke the flames of the fire rose higher and higher until they were above the top of the trees.

Sawyer couldn't believe how wild they were acting, almost like creatures of the night. Suddenly Sawyer could feel the earth rumbling and the sound of thunder fast approaching, She turned herself around to see a very large figure towering over her. The figure looked somewhat like a horse but shaped funny, at first Sawyer thought it be a Hippogriff but then she saw a face stare down at her. She screamed and tumbled from behind the tree the other students stopped dancing and stared at her.

"There's something here!" Sawyer screamed Suddenly the rumbling grew louder and out of the trees jumped men with the lower body of a horse. These creatures circled the students stomping loudly, they galloped around the student rounding them together. As the creatures gathered the students together, other pair of them kicked up dirt on to the fire.

"What are these creatures?" yelled Fabion his wand in his hand keeping his it pointed out.

"What are we going to do?" Arthur shouted to the other students. Dozen of the creatures were pouring out of the trees and drawing close around students. Sawyer stepped back and found herself back to back with Beth and the other students. _This is it we're all going to die!_ Sawyer told herself, when suddenly something jumped out of the black trees and launched itself on the backs of the creatures. Sawyer stared at the new creature and finally realized it was a large lion with red wild mane hair.

The lion lifted it's large paws and crashed into the creatures causing them to tumble sideways. The Creature kicked the huge lion with their powerful legs, the loin roared angry and jumped in front of the students. The creatures lifted on their back legs and were about to stomp the large cat. When the lion give a roar and flames erupted from it's mouth. Which cause the horse-like creatures to stumble backward.

"This is no ordinary Lion!" Shouted one of the creatures. The lion paced around the students, making sure the creatures kept their distance from the students. As the lion passed Sawyer she could see the the loin had gleaming green eyes.

"Headmaster Gryffindor?" Sawyer said not thinking, once she said that the lion became disfigured and change into a muscular man wearing heavy red and golden robes. And were the lion had once been now stood Godric Gryffindor, seriousness etched into his face. He glared at the students behind him then back at the creatures.

"What is the meaning of attacking these students, centaurs?" Godric deep voice commanded

And then from the group of creatures stepped forth, a man with a large bushy black beard and a large belly. "These are dark creatures of some sort, trying to set the forest a fire" said the centaur

"Do these look like dark creatures to you?" Godric asked as he stepped aside so they could view the students. "They are students of Hogwarts, who have disobeyed the bylaws of our school!" Godric said now staring at each of the students "Although I can see how you may have thought they were creatures"

Sawyer knew that the centaurs as Godric had called them, had made a mistake and she herself thought the other students looked like creatures.

"Well also you know Godric these woods have been our home for centuries. We would never have attacked the innocent young ones" said the large centaur with a black beard. "But strange things have been afoot in these trees, it's only right we try to protect what is our!"

"Calm yourself Ford!" Godric said but there was no command in his voice "I assure you no more students will wondering into you area"

Ford snorted, and stamped his front legs "You are a wise man, Godric you show the centaurs respect, and we shall show the same. We allow you and the other founders free range of the forest as long as you do not try to condemn us"

Godric nodded silently and held out his muscular hand. Ford looked questionably at Godric's hand so did some of the other centaurs, Sawyer could tell they weren't use to shaking hands. Then with a moments hesitation he grabbed it and Godric shook. Ford stamped his front hooves and the herd of

centaurs dispersed into the trees of which they came. Once the last centaur had vanished Godric turned to face the students.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard did you think you were doing!" His voice so deep and commanding, it almost made Sawyer want to faint. His words were much more harsher than they had been to the centaurs. "Did I not tell you that you all were never and I mean never ter enter these woods?" He asked them, his tall figure towering over them which was intimidating. None of them spoke, and Godric looked impatient at them.

"Well let's see what we got, three Slytherins, two Gryffindors, and one Ravencalw" he eyed them very carefully "Well as of only two of you are in my house, the rest will see your headmaster and possibly receive punishments for the breaking of our rules."

Sawyer's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach at the word punishment. The students didn't say a word as they followed Godric out of the forest. Sawyer didn't know what Headmistress Ravenclaw would be like, kind or strict with her, she had never talked with her alone. As they entered the castle Godric took them up to the fourth floor, and into a room, with a large chandelier and big painting

on the far wall. The painting was one of a lady who was leaning on a bare tree asleep, and within the branches were owls also sleeping in the painting.

"Excuse me" Godric said as he approached the picture. "Sorry to wake you at this hour but there is a student who needs a word with Rowena" The portrait looked very startled and embarrassed, She tried to straighten herself up in front of Godric, running her fingers through her hair. The owls in portrait looked rather irritated at being woke. The painting finally opened like a door revealing another door behind it. Godric nudged Sawyer to the door and left with the other students. Sawyer stood facing the door, and knocked softly hoping Headmistress Ravenclaw wouldn't hear it.

"Come in" floated Rowena's voice light and graceful.

Sawyer forced herself to enter through the door, her office looked very much like a library. The walls were lined with bookcases. There was a staircase that lead up to a platform that held a large telescope, and a podium with a long roll of parchment and a large multi-colored quill. The room had an eerie blue glow about it, caused by the blue fire crackling in the fireplace. Sawyer looked for Ravenclaw but couldn't find her in the room.

"Come and sit down"said Rowena's voice and a wooden chair appeared in front of the desk. Sawyer sat in the chair trying to find where Rowena's voice had came from. Finally Rowena appeared from the back of room carrying a silver mirror. She was dressed in a powder blue silk nightgown, with her her back in a bun. She looked at Sawyer and sat down in the chair behind the desk.

"I don't wish for you to explain" Rowena said as Sawyer opened her mouth to speak "When I allowed you entry into Ravenclaw, I did not think you would be bring shame into my house so rapidly, However, since this is your first offense, I will allow you to return to bed and think about your actions."

Sawyer sat in the chair her head down, not looking at Ravenclaw until she found she wasn't going to be punished this time. She looked up and tried not to smile, and before she could help herself a two questions tumbled out.

"How did Headmaster Gryffindor find us? And how did he become a lion?"

Rowena stared at Sawyer surprised she had spoken let alone ask a question. She straighten herself up and took a deep breath. "Well first it was I who told Godric that you students had gone into the forest. By means of this" She said holding up the silver mirror she had walked in with. "I've charmed it myself to show me whatever I want. When I asked for it to show me the students, I saw

you all in the forest and Centaurs quickly approaching you. I immediately gave word to Godric to go a retrieve you"

"As for the lion Godric is what we call in the wizarding world a Animagus. Meaning he can transfigure into a animal, which is very complex magic" Rowena placed the mirror down, it reminded Sawyer of the mirror she had seen as a young girl and wanted. "Anything else you would like to ask?"

Sawyer was hoping for some conversation so she resumed her spot in a chair. "I know nothing about you and yet my future is in your hands."

"Well what would you like know?" Rowena said smiling.

Sawyer scrunched up her nose, thinking of one question to ask it all. After a moment of silence she replied, "How did you and magic get started, and how it led you here?"

"How did I get to be the witch I am today" Rowena said to herself, as she took out her wand and whipped up some cookies and warm cocoa for them. "Well as I'm sure you know before magic school, before Hogwarts, wizards and witches where taught by their families. So that every family posses their own special charms kept within only the family. My Mother and Father started teaching me magic when I was thirteen. My parents where strong in their magical abilities, and taught me everything they knew. Which I must say was only a bunch of family well-to-do charms. Anyway as time goes on I became sixteen, and married a very handsome young wizard. Who I loved very much, with him around I stopped using magic, no need for it, our love was enough for me." Rowena stopped, she could feel her eyes watering.

Sawyer was watching her, and when her story broke, she took a cookie and poured herself some hot cocoa. "What made you start using magic again?" she asked dipping the cookie into the cocoa and taking a huge bite.

"Well, when I was twenty my husband and I ran into a group of Dementors" Rowena said "He tried to protect me but he couldn't fight them off his magic just wasn't strong enough. They sucked out his soul and just left his shell of a body. That was worst night of my life. After that I swore to myself that I would never be powerless against anyone or anything ever again. I began to developing my powers once more, and I found books, millions of books. And with those books I learned how my powers work, and became self taught.

"All of a sudden I was preforming at the highest levels of magic. In my rising fame it wasn't long before I was sought out by Godric, and we helped each other prefect our magics, and then there was Salazar who taught me even more, and Helga who also taught me her skills, and we all became friends. We started calling our self the four elements: Godric Fire, Salazar Water, Helga Earth, and Myself Wind"

Sawyer's eyes grew wider and wider during her story, "I'm so sorry Headmistress." Other than that she wasn't sure what to say. To cover the lack of words, she put another bit of cookie in her mouth as an excuse.

"Oh it's alright I've learn to live with it" Rowena said "and if it hadn't have happened I wouldn't be as strong as I am today, and I wouldn't have such great friends and this wonderful school"

Sawyer looked at her, it made sense and her mother always told her about how everything happened for a reason. "Do you feel proud for all of this? I know that sounds a little odd, but how do you feel knowing you're teaching the next generation of witches and wizards?"

"I feel happy to pass on most of my knowledge, and I feel that my time on this earth will be well spent" She said. "Anyway that's enough for tonight, it's time for you to go to bed"

"But I'm not finished talking yet" Sawyer said taking another cookie "I just want to learn, I can't get enough of magic."

Rowena smiled pleasantly and waved her off out of the room.

* * *

_Be sure to check out my Profile where you find the name of the next the chapter, and also read a section of the upcoming chapter._


	3. Chapter 3 Rowena's Quill

Chapter Three

Rowena's Quill

As Sawyer left Rowena's office she tried to remember the way through the castle to the Ravenclaw common room. She still was not very familiar with this large stone fortress; each corridor seemed to mirror another. Finally Sawyer found herself completely lost with no idea where she was in the castle, her only hope was that someone would pass by and be able to assist her. She entered into a dimly lit room of portraits, when the glow of a window in the wall caught her eye. Sawyer creep to the window a peered into the other room.

Inside was Headmistress Hufflepuff, Helga yawned; tapping her dainty hand over her mouth. It was late, and she was marking some papers. This to Sawyer didn't look like the most exciting thing to do. She looked at the clock on the wall, it chimed. Helga then shuffled the papers and placed them in a neat pile. Helga stood, and stretched.

"Time really goes by these days. It seemed like the days are getting shorter."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Godric, he was tall and muscular, and dressed in his heavy red and golden robes. "Sorry Helga for not knocking first, but I need to talk to you" Godric said with his serious voice, as he looked at the clock on the wall.

Slightly startled, Helga looked at him, "Yes, of course." she said a little worriedly. "Take a seat by all means." Sawyer wondered what this was about it must not have been very good. Godric looked a little flustered. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked looking at him, sitting down slowly.

"Ah thank you" Godric said taking a seat "Well Helga a few students were just caught in the forest almost trampled by centaurs, there were no Hufflepuffs involved. However, there is something else I must discuss with you; there have been reports from local wizards and witches that many creatures, dangerous creatures are starting to gather around the school. They've spotted Mountains Trolls, Dementors, and creatures that are a nasty business all together. Helga there was even a report of a few dragons! I can only guess that Hogwarts huge magical properties are calling these creatures to us. Anyhow we the founders must have our wits about us"

As Godric talked, Helga grew more and more worried, "Oh dear..." she said covering her mouth. "Yes, yes we do need to have our wits... what do you suggest?" she asked, leaning forward.

"The only things I see as to what we could do would be just to keep an closer eye on the children" Godric said with a sigh "That's just until we can rid of the creatures our self"

Helga nodded, "Yes, well... of course, I wouldn't want them to go unsupervised." she said agreeing with him. Sawyer was shocked by what she had just heard and decided she had witnessed enough. She left the window and stumble her way back to the common room.

The next the morning Rowena had woken her students, and began their training. Many of the students were disappointed to find that they were balancing books on their heads once again. After a few hours Rowena moved her students into the library, which was dazzling with books. She had assigned them with finding one spell book and learning to perform the charms from it.

Sawyer had stumble upon this book that full of some very complex magic, which she foolishly thought she would be able to master. One particular spell had caught her eyes, which seemed to be a powerful fire spell that Sawyer thought would be most useful. After a few hours Sawyer was finding it difficult to stay focused, her eyes kept wondering out the window. Where the Gryffindors were out on the lawns, learning to duel with Headmaster Godric. Sawyer longed to be out there with them learning magic out in the open and not within the walls of the library.

"Sawyer, tell me child what have you discovered?" Sawyer's gaze moved from the scene out of the window and to Rowena who was standing before her. Sawyer still embarrassed by her actions last night said nothing but handed the book to Rowena.

Rowena took the book and lifted to her eyes glancing over the page, "Lava charm" she muttered, "This is a very complex piece of magic. I admire your ambition but I think it highly unlikely that you'll be able to preform this spell, until after a few years. Not a very good choice to begin learning basic magical skills."

Sawyer felt silly that she had unknowingly picked a book with such a high level of charms, and tried to cover her mistake by saying "Oh well... what can I say? I love a challenge"

After hours of study Rowena allowed them to put away their books, she wouldn't allow them to take the books from the library. She said that books belonged in the library, and what you could do with a book elsewhere you could do in the library. After their study time they were escorted to the Great Hall for dinner. This dinner was different from the suppers they had before, the founders hadn't joined the students for dinner which was giving the students something to talk about.

Suddenly the trumpets sounded with fanfare and out of habit all the students stood as the Four Founders entered the Great Hall. They walked to the front of the hall and took their place at the head table. Once they sat down all the students followed their lead and waited for what they were about to say.

"The Founders and I have long deliberated and have come to a conclusion." Godric's voice boomed in the hall "Although each of us are powerful and very skilled, we feel that you the students would receive a more, well-rounded magical training if you were to be trained by each of the founders. Each founder has a special skill or strength that another does not wield."

The students had no idea how to react to this news, but they clapped for lack of nothing else to do. "Now thanks to Rowena, tomorrow you will all be receiving schedules for when you are to spend time with each founder."

Dinner moved along quickly and the students were released, for free time and self reflection. As Sawyer walked out of castle and onto the grounds she was joined by Gertrude and Benjamin. The three of them walk onto the lawns and over to the shade of the trees. Where they discuss what they had learned that day.

"Well Headmistress Hufflepuff is a wonderful teacher" said Gertrude leaning back on the tree "She's still trying to get us to learn to sing the school song properly but it seems to be useless, we just can't preform."

"You could probably sing a lot better if you weren't looking at Fredrick so much" Benjamin stated, which made Gertrude blush and look at the ground.

"What can I say? He is very charming to the eyes"

"That's great" Sawyer said "I spent most of my day reading about charms in the library."

"Really?" Gertrude said looking at her brother than to Sawyer. "tell us friend we hear tale that you were caught out in the forest last night by Godric."

Sawyer's eye grew wide and she leaned into them and spoke in a hush voice "Where did you hear that?"

"The whole school's talking about it?" Benjamin said as he picked at some grass.

"Well, yes it's true... but that night I was walking back. I overheard Godric and Helga speaking and he told her that their were dangerous creatures flocking to the school. I, also, remember a Centaur telling Godric that something was happening in the woods. The centaur didn't say what, they did almost attack us, for they thought we were dark creatures of some sort."

"Both events are connected" said a voice from high in the tree, which cause their three heads to look up. Sitting in the tree on a branch high above them was Mario, and he jumped down landing on his feet before them. "The Centaur's attack was do to them thinking that you were the very same dark creatures Godric had spoken about."

"What have you been listening to everything we've said?" Sawyer asked him as she stood to her feet, but Mario didn't respond.

"So what does that mean?" Benjamin asked puzzled

"That Hogwarts isn't safe" Mario said simply  
"So tell us Sawyer who is your friend?" asked Gertrude, now getting to her feet. "thou are a Ravenclaw correct?"

"He is Mario" Sawyer said "And, yes, he is my Ravenclaw brother"

"I told you, that you'd get into trouble if you left the common room." Mario said not looking at Sawyer. He glanced up at the dimming sky, the remaining light shining in his neat brown hair. "You should have listened"

"I did not ask for your opinion" snapped Sawyer bitting on her lower lip. For now a group of students were being drawn near by the action, which was making her feel uneasy.

"No you did not, but the fact still remains you broke rules" Mario said, he acted as though he didn't even see the crowd of students circling him and Sawyer.

"Silence" Sawyer snapped "I don't wish to speak with you anymore!"

"Fine," Mario said simply "I need no longer speak to you"

"Why don't you shut his mouth yourself, Sawyer?" came Fabian's voice from the crowd.

"Yes, curse him, surely you can cast some sort of charm on him for his disrespect" stated Meghann who was standing between Fabian and Otho. The other students in the group seemed to agree, Sawyer looked back at Gertrude for some reassurance but both she and Benjamin looked very uneasy about the situation.

"She has no magic!" shouted a Slytherin girl in the group.

Once Sawyer heard this she felt anger rise in her, she wanted to prove herself to everyone once and for all. But Sawyer didn't know how to use magic let alone any spells, she racked her brain for anything she might be able to do. As she stood there the chatter of the crowd grew, everyone wondering what she was going to do. The only spell Sawyer knew was the one she had studied in the library, but she knew she could never perform that charm.

Mario looked at Sawyer his face was calm, not effected by this situation at all "If casting a charm on me, will make you feel better. Than so be it" he opened his arms as to say he wasn't going to defend himself.

Sawyer felt she had no choice, she couldn't just stand there and do nothing. She pulled out her wand, having no idea what to do, she pointed her wand at Mario and muttered "_Pahoehoe!_" but nothing came from her wand except a few sparks. The crowd around them grew very silent, then it erupted with laughter.

"You see I told you she had no talent. That's probably not a real charm!" the girl said as she walked away. The rest of the students followed her, Sawyer fell to her knees, embarrassed by her actions and lack of magic. Gertrude and Benjamin rushed to Sawyer trying to comfort her, Sawyer glanced up for a moment and met eyes with Mario. He face now had a hints of sadness and pity, which made Sawyer feel even worst.

The next day Sawyer was glad to find out that the Ravenclaws first lesson was with Godric. That day after breakfast the Ravenclaws were instructed not to leave the Great Hall. Once the Great Hall was cleared Godric stood in the middle of the room and with his hands the long Great Hall tables were pushed against the walls. "Today young Ravenclaws I will be teaching you the basics of Dueling" Godric said as he looked over the students. At hearing this a few of the students took out their wands.

"No I'm afraid you won't be needing those today" Godric said instructing them to put their wands away. "Now please everyone sit down" All the students sat down. Sawyer sat as well but she wondered how were they to learn to duel without their wands. She was enjoying this chance to learn from Godric, instead of sitting in the library reading from a book.

"Now each of you, close your eyes" Godric said "Close them and listen" Sawyer closed her eyes and then she heard drums playing. The sound of the drums banged in the Great Hall and echoed off the walls. "Now listen to the drums" said Godric mighty voice over the sound of the drums "Let your heart beat with the same pace of the drums. Control your breathing, relax your muscles, and your mind" As the drums pounded at steady beat Sawyer could feel herself falling into a sort of trance.

"The Beating of the drums should echo the beating of your heart. Be calm and move yourself into a tranquil state. Take a deep breath and let the energy circulate through-out your body." Sawyer followed Godric instructions, she was feelings more relaxed than ever. "The steady beating of the drum should reflect your mood. At first the pattern of the beating is slow and calm, when you enter to a duel or battle, you should never attack in anger or rage. Every duel has a beat just like a heart beat, it is more of a dance between two opponents. As the drum progresses into a more complex beating so does battle."

As Godric spoke the beating of the drums began to speed up into a more complex beating. Which was causing Sawyers heart beat faster along with the drum, she could feel her blood plumping fast. Sawyer felt that her mind and body were in a duel right at that moment, although she was really sitting in the Great Hall. "Now you must stay focus in battle, the beating may be more intense and complex but remaining balanced with a open mind, this is the path to victory. Then once you have found the perfect moment to attack you unleash your power with self-righteous fury!" As Godric finished the beating came to a sudden stop. The Great Hall was very still and silent once more feeling empty, as the students began to open their eyes.

"So what was that?" asked Alexandria as she stood up on her feet. "What have we just learned?"

"You have learned the basic step of learning to duel, every battle begins up here" he said pointing to his head "Then it expands outward, and I've just walked you through the steps of an internal battle." this made sense to Sawyer and the other students, which they nodded their heads in agreement. At that moment the doors of the Great Hall opened, and in walked Rowena Ravenclaw. She was holding a few books, and was wearing a puffy sky blue dress that dragged along the ground

"Well I do suppose you all would have preferred something a little more entertaining eh?" Godric head turned and spotted Rowena standing behind him. He then looked back at the students with a sly smile "I think ... I might be able to give you that display." Godric turned on his heels to face Headmistress Ravenclaw. "Ah Rowena my friend, just in time! To help me give the students here a small dueling demonstration"

"Oh no you don't Godric Gryffindor!" Rowena said snapping at him "I will not be a part, in your ...demonstration as you put it" The students sighed and groan at Rowena refusal to duel with Godric. "Now there you see you've gotten their hopes up"

Godric looked back at the students "Don't worry I can handle her. Rowena please it's for the children's education, you cannot refuse them of that " he said smiling pleasantly at Rowena.

"AH! Don't you dare try and use the children education, on me Godric" Rowena said her wand now out, and her voice high "Now I have told once and once again I will not engage in a duel with you!"

"Well then go hide behind your books" Godric said taking out his silver sword with rubies. Rowena looked rather insulted and with a nod she turned in a rush of blue dress and walked toward the doors of the Great Hall. Suddenly as Rowena reached the doorway an arrow flew pass her head and lodged itself into the wooden door. The arrow had been summoned right out of Godric's sword and flew at Rowena.

"I don't miss twice Rowena, you know that" Godric said with some amusement. Sawyer didn't know what was happening, Godric was standing in the middle of the Great Hall his sword pointed at Rowena. Headmistress Ravenclaw stood at the door her back to Godric and her head down. As Rowena lifted her head, she turned to face Godric with a smile on her face.

"Well if I must" Rowena said as the books in her hand levitated to the table. She then grabbed a corner of her dress and ripped it away, revealing a pair of tightly fitting white pants underneath. Tossing the fabric she had just torn off the dress, Rowena bowed to Godric and he returned it. Then Godric used one board swing of his sword releasing a lick of flames at Rowena.

Rowena flipped backward narrowly avoiding the flames, back and back she flipped until she landed on top of the Head table. At this point all the students had moved back against the wall to give the founders space enough to duel. Rowena fiddled her wand, there was a sound like thunder, and a shower of crystal-like spheres flew towards Godric. Godric planted his feet and held his sword out tightly in both hands, the sword seemed to catch a beam of sunlight from the Great Hall window. Which was reflected as a powerful beam of light breaking through Rowena's charm.

The students gaze in a amazement as the remains of Rowena's charm fell peacefully to the floor as dazzling dust. "Is that all you posses Rowena?" Godric laughed as he thrush his sword at her. There was a sound of a firecracker emitted and the goblet on the table next to Rowena exploded. Rowena cartwheeled down the table as other objects on the table begin to explode around her. At the end of the table She was able to grab a pitcher of water, and tossed it Godric. However, Godric was ready for this swinging his sword again the water froze in the mid-air.

Godric lifted his mighty hand with sword tightly clutched and from it erupted ribbon of lighting that crashed into Rowena's shoulder. "Oh come on now Rowena where is you fighting spirit?" Godric asked sounding more disappointed rather than sorry for injuring her. Rowena placed her hand on the Head table and lifted herself up.

"I have yet to begin to fight Godric" Rowena said breathing hard. With a swish of her wand she cast a charm that caught Godric by surprise slamming him back against the wall.

"Now that's more like it" Godric grunted, he held his sword out about to cast another charm, but Rowena was too quick for him. She jabbed her wand forward and from it launched a black leather cord, that shot across the room wrapping itself around Godric's sword. With a yank of Rowena's wand Godric's sword flew out of his hand and was caught by Rowena. Sawyer was amazed by what she had just witnessed, Godric disarmed, how was he to attack or defend himself now?

Rowena took her fighting stands with her wand and Godric's sword in hand. In one flowing moment of both wand and sword Rowena casted a circle of fire around Godric. Godric prowled around the circle as if looking for a spot to escape. His eyes flashed at Rowena and suddenly without warning Godric leap out of the circle of fire, as he morphed into a large lion. Once out of the circle the lion proceed to to pounce on Rowena. Rowena turned on her heel and vanished right before the lion landed on her. Godric landed gently on his paws and roared out of frustration.

"Over here Godric" called Rowena's voice, all the students turned around and found her laying on the other end of the Head table.

"Well done Rowena" said Godric's voice as he changed back into his human form. He lifted his hand and his sword drifted back over to him.

"I know you let me win Godric" Rowena said getting to her feet "Don't hold back again" As she pocketed her wand she strolled to the door, were her books floated back to her arms and her dressed magical reappeared before she shut the door behind her.

After their lesson with Godric the Ravenclaws were schedule for a lesson with Headmaster Slytherin. The Ravenclaw group was moved into the dungeon, where Salazar gave them a demonstration of the proper why to brew a Forgetfulness potion. Which seemed useless to learn, when would they ever need to use a forgetfulness potion. Salazar had seem to lighten up somewhat on the muggle-born students, as he was teaching. He was dreadfully powerful and knowledgeable, he seemed to demand perfection when brewing a potion or casting a spell.

After the lesson with Salazar, the Ravenclaws were put with Helga. Her lesson was somewhat, what Sawyer had expected. Headmistress Hufflepuff was instructing them on how to properly cast a charm Sawyer had thought would be the kind of thing she would teach all the students.

"Now this is one of my favorite charms" Hufflepuff said smiling sweetly at the class before her "It's very simple, observe, _Crustum_" she pointed her wand at a empty plate on the table and a pile of cookies appeared, they were warm as if just baked. Helga picked up a cookie and bit it "Mmmm, Delicious"

"Look like she's being enjoying this spell for years" joked a boy behind Sawyer. Headmistress Hufflepuff did have a rounder shape than Rowena, but still equally beautiful in her own right.

"Now this spell can be used for more than just conjuring biscuits, observe" she pointed her wand again, and this time a lovely chocolate cake appeared. "You may practice this charm now." The Ravenclaw students pulled out their wands and begin to cast the spell.

Sawyer looked at the empty golden plate before her, having no clue how to preform this charm. Sawyer had not been able to cast one spell since she got to Hogwarts, the most she could ever get her wand to do was produce puffs of smoke and sparks. She looked down the table at the other students, most of them were producing one cookie at a time. There were a few cakes, pies, and cream puffs appearing on some plates.

"_Crustum_" Sawyer said pointed her wand, but the plate only wobbled a bit then laid still. In Sawyer's frustration she laid her head on the table, and to add to this across from her, Alexandria had just conjured the most beautiful cake. It was four cakes of veriest sizes stacked upon each other, with white flower frosting. It looked very much like a wedding cake. Headmistress Hufflepuff was overjoyed "In all my days I've never seen a more talented young witch! Look here class, Ms. Nighthawk has conjured a marvelous cake" Hufflepuff applauded Alexandria, and the rest of the students followed suit. Alexandria bowed and thanked them with a most charming smile.

"I could never compare to that" Sawyer muttered to herself, at that very moment Alexandria had walked right past Sawyer.

"Of course you couldn't" she said smiling as her long jet black hair fell in her face. "I have a magic" Sawyer felt herself go red in the face, she wished with all her might that she could just preform one charm to show them all. For the rest of the lesson Sawyer struggled through, but by the end of class she still hadn't been able to conjure a crumb let alone a biscuit.

Later that day the evening sun was still burning bright, and beginning its descend to meet the horizon. As it did so the castle and grounds of Hogwarts were washed over with beautiful rays of gold and orange sunlight. The trees on the grounds and Dark Forest decorated the grassy lawns with there brilliant shadows. It was truly a magical evening upon the hill in which the stone fortress stood. After her lesson with Headmistress Ravenclaw, which was nothing more than studying in the library once again. Sawyer was enjoying the beautiful scenery before her from the shade of three oak trees.

She was still rather upset about the happening of Headmistress's Hufflepuff lesson. _I must find a way to use my magic, that's if I truly have any _Sawyer thought to herself as she watch a small bird glide gracefully from the trees above her. This small bird circled the lawn in a wide lap, and rose higher into the sky. How Sawyer wished she could be that bird, to be flying and free without care or worry. She continued to watched the little bird gliding on the wind in the open sky, when suddenly it exploded in a fury of feathers. Sawyer couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the remains of the little bird fall to the ground.

"Excellent shot!" came a voice from on the lawns. Sawyer crawled from under the tree to see who had spoken. It was Meghann, she was standing next to Fabian who had his wand out pointed at the sky. Next to him was the always chuckling Otho, as always.

Sawyer could feel anger returning, how dare they use magic to destroy an innocent creature. Before she knew it Sawyer got up from the ground and walked right to them. "I saw what you did, Fabian Bloodrain" Sawyer spat "How could you use magic like that?"

"What's a little target practice?" smirked Fabian "besides it's just a bird"

"That is not the way magic should be use, not to harm the innocence"

"Oh quite you squib! How could you be an expert on how to use magic." Meghann screed "You have no power"

"Watch yourself Meghann" Sawyer warned

"Or what? You'll curse me with one of your pretend charms!" Meghann glared at Sawyer, and Otho laughed at her.

"Come don't waste your time and energy on the powerless mudblood!" Fabian said taking Meghann by the arm.

"What was that you spoke!" came a strong voice. The four students turn to see that Headmistress Hufflepuff was standing before them. Once the students realized who she was they bowed to her. "Now Bloodrain what did you call this student?"

"Mudblood" Fabian said again as if was word one would use everyday.

"Where did you hear such a term!" Hufflepuff inquired sternly

"From Lord Slytherin" quoted Fabain

"I see well I shall have a chat with Salazar, myself" She stared at the young Slytherins, and Sawyer could see how uneasy it was making them. But Sawyer had seen Hufflepuff's deadly glare before, the day of her sorting. "Be off with you now, and do not let catch you squabbling with another fellow student." at this Fabian, and the other dashed off to the castle.

"Come with me Sawyer" Headmistress Hufflepuff said calmly. Both Sawyer and Helga walked together back towards the castle, not speaking for a moment. Sawyer followed Hufflepuff remaining silent, for it looked like she was thinking about something very seriously.

They were upon the oak doors of the castle, but instead of going in Headmistress Hufflepuff turned and walked round the castle. Sawyer didn't know where Hufflepuff was leading her but she followed closely. Finally they came into a garden aside the castle, that was filled with dazzling flowers. In the middle of the garden sat a fountain under the shade of a willow tree.

"You see this garden Sawyer?" Helga asked, Sawyer nodded "I grew it myself" suddenly one of the branches of the willow tree reached out and place a branch gently on Helga's shoulder.

"The tree is moving!" Sawyer said stumbling backward

"Oh yes it's a tamed Whopping Willow" Helga said as she looked at her reflection in the fountain. "Normally Whopping Willows attack those who approach it, but my family has discover a secret to taming the plant, which is no easy task at all, I might add"

Sawyer nodded but she had to ask "Headmistress why did you bring me here?"

Helga looked to Sawyer her eyes glistening, she sighed and looked to her flowers "Their beautiful aren't they? You know I always wondered why people couldn't be more like flowers? Now Sawyer you've seen the damage words can do, names like squib and mudblood are created by those who are thoughtless and prideful. These flowers reaching of the sun are all uniquely colored and different. Though each is special not a one is better than the rest. Sawyer you are a flower who has yet to bloom, but very soon you will blossom and grow. There is wisdom only time can bring, but here at Hogwarts you can bloom and grow with the rest of the flowers.

"Just follow your heart, and it will lead you to a place you want to be. And as soon as you blossom, may you we bring your colors to the grand bouquet. There's enough time for you to grow, your gifts will bloom with you. I wish you all the wisdom only time brings, you'll learn to follow where you heart leads. May you live the way your life was meant to be." Just then the Willow tree scooped up a few flowers in a small bouquet and handed it to Sawyer.

"These are beautiful" Sawyer said sniffing the flowers, and suddenly from the flower beds out floated dozens of fairies. Who began to dance and hum gracefully in the air around Helga and Sawyer, it was a truly miraculous sight. Sawyer now felt that with Hufflepuff's support she could be a witch with all the power she'd ever want.

Later that evening Sawyer had been summoned to Headmistress Ravenclaw, as Sawyer approached her she could tell that Rowena was not happy. Once before Rowena she bowed, and Rowena returned it with a graceful nod of her head. "Follow me Sawyer" she said as she turn on her heels and quickly yet grandly she made her way down the corridors.

Sawyer had no idea what she had done or to where Headmistress Ravenclaw was taking her. Finally they were upon the seventh floor, and Rowena led Sawyer right up to a stone gargoyle. "I need to speak with Salazar!" Rowena commanded

The eyes of the gargoyle blinked and open it's mouth, Sawyer stepped back she had never seen a statue move before. "Lord Salazar wishes not to be disturbed" croaked the statue. Rowena looked sternly at the stone gargoyle before she took out her wand. She held it before the statue the tip of her wand glowing violently, suddenly her spell erupted, the gargoyle narrowly jumped aside. Rowena's spell had such force it blasted the surrounding wall blowing pieces of stone around them.

"You may enter" the gargoyle shrieked from the side. Rowena released a sigh keeping a hold to her wand she stepped onto the magical moving spiral stairs. Sawyer cautiously stepped on to the stair behind Rowena. Both Rowena and Sawyer stepped through the door, into a large and beautiful circular room that seemed to be a combination of office and living quarters. There was a huge, claw footed desk, and sitting behind was Salazar scribbling with a quill.

He looked up "Rowena what is the meaning of this?"

"I will not have your students harassing a Ravenclaw, or any other student!" she said grabbing a hold of her dress, Sawyer could see that Rowena was trying contain herself.

"Oh not you too, first Helga bellowing and screeching with me all this even." Salazar said standing up from his desk.

"Now I know we all agreed, that we would not instruct one another on what to teach or do with their students. But I do believe I must insist on these students being punished"

"It has already been done" Salazar said deeply, as he stared coldly at Sawyer. Sawyer didn't know why but she believe he was lying, Salazar would not punish one of his students for something like that. And if he hadn't he most likely was never going to. "I'll personally see to it that Ms. Stone will never have to worry about this again" he hissed

The way Salazar had spoken Sawyer felt her blood run cold, it sounded as though Salazar had something planned, to repay her for this. Rowena stared at Salazar "Thank you, for you time Salazar" she said as if she had believed everything he had just said "Come Sawyer we shall take our leave now" Rowena turned on her heels and out of the office she strolled with Sawyer trailing right behind her. _She couldn't have believed him? _Sawyer thought as she rode the stairs back down. As they walked through the corridor, Rowena said very calm and clearly "For the next fews day stay close to your Ravenclaws brothers and sisters."

The next evening Sawyer sat in Hufflepuff's garden for no reason, it was the one place she felt she could be herself. She looked off into the distance, to see the sun going down it would dark very soon. Sawyer continued glare off in the distance, when unknown to her a cornish pixie came buzzing out of the forest. It flew over to the garden and look below at the brightly colored flowers. The pixie then started picking the flowers pulling them up by the root, squeaking happily as he did so.

Suddenly Whomping Willow sprang to life and with one swipe of it branch, flicked the small pixie away from the garden hard. The pixie flew into anger by the sudden attack, it was having fun. Then it spotted Sawyer sitting in the garden, the pixie zoomed right over to her and yanked a lock of her brown hair. Sawyer yelled and tried to swat at whatever was pulling her hair.

"Eeeeeee!" croaked the little pixie as it flew to the ground from being swatted. It quickly jumped back up and flew right into Sawyer's face scratching her. The pixie doubled back and came at Sawyer with great force knocking her back on her butt. Sawyer got up rubbing her butt, _I can't believe I'm being attacked by a cornish pixie! _The pixie put out his tongue and put his hand on his head, wiggling his fingers.

Sawyer stared at the pixie for a moment than smacked it with her hand. "Be gone!" she shouted at the pixie. It landed in a bed of bright pink flowers the pixie screamed from the bright colors. "EEEEEEE!" it quickly flew out of the flowers and bit Sawyer on her right hand. "Ow" Sawyer shouted as she held her right hand to her body. The pixie put his hands over his stomach and laughed.

"I'll show you" Sawyer said taking out her wand. The pixie was proud of its self, it had it hands on it's waist and it's chin in the air. Then it spotted Sawyer's wand and wanted it, the pixie dashed over to Sawyer and swiped the wand from her injured hand. The pixie held the wand up and gave a victory cheer, and with Sawyer's wand it zoomed off with a trial of rainbow light behind it emitted from Sawyer's wand.

"My wand!" Sawyer cried as she chased after the pixie. The pixie could fly pretty fast but Sawyer was able to keep up with it, all she had to do was follow the trail of rainbow light flowing from her wand. Sawyer was so busy chasing the pixie she hadn't noticed that the sun had gone and it was now dark, or that she had followed that pixie right into the Dark Forest. Finally Sawyer came upon the pixie, who had met up with a group of other cornish pixie. The one that had Sawyer's wand was holding up her wand as if it was a victory trophy it had won. All the other pixies clapped and cheered for the small pixie with the wand.

At this point Sawyer was angry, that wand was the only thing she ever had all to herself and she was not about to let it go. Sawyer looked down and found a stone, she picked up and chucked it at the pixie. It hit the little pixie with the wand knocking him unconscious to the ground, the remaining pixie looked confuse as to what just happened. Suddenly Sawyer felt a chill and heard a faint rattling noise, all of the pixie looked seriously frighten. She felt this was the time to jump out and grab her wand, Sawyer pounced from behind the tree, and the pixie scattered like leaves in the wind. Sawyer thought it strange that pixies would flee from her, but she proceeded to unconscious pixie on the ground with her wand laying next to him.

She picked up her wand and placed beck in her robe. She knew she had to get out the forest, not only was it against the laws of the school to be there. Sawyer knew she couldn't preform any magic, the forest was dangerous, even for some one who had magic to defend themselves. She slowly stumbles her way through the trees.

It was late at night and Godric was just strolling through the Dark Forest. He was looking for something he had been hearing in the forest lately. Godric came alone leaving the other founders at the castle with the students. He came into a clearing and stopped when he heard something coming towards him. Sawyer was walking through the trees after retrieving her wand when she suddenly fell into the clearing along with Godric. "Lord Godric!" Sawyer stammered wide eyed, she bowed very low to him, she knew she would be in trouble again.

Godric stared at the student that had just appeared "Sawyer Stone" Said his voice deep and strict "Have you not been told time and time again that the Dark forest is off limits to all students, yet here you are again!" Sawyer stood up and stared at Godric, he did not look happy "Don't move!" he said quickly, they weren't alone.

Godric looked around the clearing, and in a rush of gold and red robes Godric appeared standing next to Sawyer with his wand out "We're being watched" Sawyer did as Godric commanded. She was scared and she hoped he could handle whatever it was that was out there. Godric lifted his wand and waved it in a circular motion, and a golden ring of light surrounded them. "This should protect you" Godric said to Sawyer as he stepped out of the circle. "Just stay in the circle" he said in a hushed voice.

Godric held his wand tightly in his hand "Show yourself!" he commanded, and suddenly two gliding hooded appeared from the trees. The air became cold and trees seemed to move in closer blocking all means of escape. "Dementors" Godric muttered to himself. The dementor glided towards Godric _"Expecto Patronum!"_ Godric said pointing his wand at them, but only a shadow of his patronus appeared and faded rather quickly. One dementor retreated and went for the girl, the other continued at Godric.

Again, Sawyer did as instructed. She almost left the circle when the hooded creatures headed towards them. The dementor was awfully close to Sawyer, she felt somewhat safe, she was in the ring, but dementor glided right over the golden ring. Sawyer dodged to the side to escaped the dementors grasp. She had heard about the dementor creatures but she never could have imagine it would be like this to be in the presence of these creatures. The only thing on her mind was to run the other way, whatever Godric had tried, failed and made her more nervous.

"Leave the girl alone!" Godric bellowed, as he pointed his wand at the dementor going for Sawyer. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ he shouted and at first there was a silver mist following from his wand. Suddenly a lion erupted from his wand that was giant in size compared to normal. The lion pounced on the dementor closes to Sawyer, the dementor wiggled like a worm under the paw of the lion. The lion turned and with a very powerful roar it knocked back the other dementor. The dementor fled into the night sky like a huge bat. The lion released the other dementor from under it's paw, and the dementor glided off like snake along the ground.

"Are you good?" Godric asked Sawyer  
Sawyer was frighten, she had never been that scared in her life. It took her a couple of minutes to remember how to speak, "Y-yes... F-fine. Thank you" she sat for a moment then asked "Those were Dementors?"

"Yes, they were dark creatures by the name of dementors. Terribly wicked things" he said still holding onto his wand. "Now you see why the forest is off limits?" he asked looking around the clearing as he Patronus vanished in a puff of silver mist.

Sawyer nodded her head violently "Can we leave please?" she ask quietly

"Yes, come" Godric said "We shall walk back together, to the safety of our school" as he put his wand away the golden circle around Sawyer vanished. Sawyer was very happy to be leaving and quickly followed Godric. As they walked back to the castle Godric kept an eye out, after deciding the danger was gone he asked "So what were you doing in the forest?"

Sawyer felt a little uneasy about this question, but she knew she had to answer "I was getting my wand"

"I see" Godric said "Do not worry you shall not be punished this time. However, you must remember the forest is not safe for the students of Hogwarts. Is that understood?" He asked as he looked up at the night sky.

"Yes headmaster Gryffindor" she chimed, she didn't have to be told again, he had her scare and now the forest was far from her mind. As they approached the oak doors Sir Douglas hovered there before them.

"Yes what is it Douglas?" Godric asked as he stepped up the front steps

"My Lord" Douglas said as he bowed to Godric "I have been sent by Rowena, to fetch the girl, she wishes to see her right away"

"Thank you Sir Douglas, I shall escort the girl to Rowena's Quarters myself. Come Sawyer" He said as they walked into the castle. Within minutes they had reached the fourth floor, where the portrait of the woman and the owls were waiting for them. "Lady Ravenclaw is waiting for you inside" she said as the picture swung open. As they entered the office they saw Rowena behind her desk and also standing in the room was Alexandria.

"Godric would you be so kind as to tell me where you found this student of mine!" Rowena asked sternly

"In the Dark Forest" Godric said truthfully

"Sawyer this is your second time being caught within that forest," Rowena said slowly standing up. "Had Alexandria not informed me that she saw you running off into the forest, I shudder to think what might have happen to you. What do you have to say for yourself, before I announce your punishment for serious lack of respect for the rules of our school?"

Sawyer stood still, she really didn't know what to say. It was at this point Sawyer was wishing that they had put her in Hufflepuff, Headmistress Hufflepuff had always been kind, while Rowena was being very harsh at the moment. "Well- I... I went into the woods to get my wand back" Sawyer said quietly

"Back from where?" Rowena inquired

"From the pixie that attacked me and took it from me" Sawyer said

" A Pixie?" Alexandria said puzzled

"Godric is this the same story she told you, and do you believe it?" Rowena said looking to Godric

Godric looked at Sawyer and muttered "Yes to retrieve her wand, I believe"

"But from a pixie?" Rowena said "Surely you cannot believe that? It is ridiculous" Sawyer felt very sad and low, being attacked and disarmed by a pixie was not a flattering story for a witch.

"But look here Rowena" Godric said "If you will take the time to examine the child's right hand, you will clearly see pixie bite marks" The was right Sawyer had forgot that the little Pixie had bitten and scratched her. Rowena looked at Sawyer's hand "Mmmmm... I see, so there are tiny pixie teeth marks." Rowena sighed and looked at Sawyer "You are clear of punishment, but you must be very careful from now on, especially with your wand. Remember it is the most important tool a witch or wizard can have."

"Thank you" Sawyer said bowing to Headmistress Ravenclaw, she then turned to Godric "Thank you Headmaster Gryffindor" she said bowing yet again.

"It is late, off to the common room for you both, you'll have studies in the morning" Rowena said waving them out.

Both Alexandria and Sawyer walked out of Rowena Office together, and started to make their way back to the common room. "I can't believe you would tell Headmistress Ravenclaw I went into the Forest" Sawyer said outraged at Alexandria.

"Well I felt it was my duty to Ravenclaw house, to inform our Headmistress that you breaking the rules yet again" Alexandria said sweeping ahead of Sawyer.

"Why must you also torment me?" Sawyer shouted, it was bad enough that she defend herself from the slytherin students, but to be continually be put down by members of her own house was almost too much of Sawyer. "You're already the best witch"

"Why must I?... because I do not believe you should have been allowed into Ravenclaw" Alexandria snapped

"Nor do I!" Sawyer shouted "I do wish with all my heart, that I had gone into Hufflepuff! Where I would have true friends and support" by this time they reached the Ravenclaw common room entrance. They knocked the bronze eagle knocker, and in a musical voice it asked "What do you call a wolf with no pack?" Alexandria opened her mouth to answer.

"Lonely!" Sawyer impatiently guessing at the answer. Alexandria stared at Sawyer she seemed surprised by her answer.

"Mmmmm... rather insightful" The eagle chirped and the door opened, Sawyer walked in and did not speak a word to anyone but went right to her bed.

The next three days drifted by for Sawyer, nothing upsetting the stream in her life. Since the meeting in Slytherins office, all the Slytherins had been giving Sawyer daring glares. Though none had tried to attack her, but Sawyer wasn't going to give them that chance following Rowena orders she stayed with the Ravenclaws. Much too Sawyer dislike she even had to walk with Alexandria every once in a while.

However, Sawyer had this feeling that all the Slytherins seem to know something that the rest of the students didn't. She wondered what it could be, but she didn't have to wait long the next night the founders had another announcement to make a dinner. "Tomorrow the founders and Myself shall be holding Student Evaluations." Salazar said staring coldly at the students, "In this evaluation, we shall be determining what future course your education shall take here at Hogwarts. Prepare yourselves to be ready to stand before us when you are summoned"

Sawyer couldn't believe it, she would have to face the founders yet again alone. The next day all lessons had been canceled, so that the founders had the whole day free to evaluate the students. Sawyer fount the evaluations very strange, for it seemed they were only evaluating certain students. Charles from Gryffindor had been called, Fredrick of Hufflepuff, Penelope of Ravenclaw, and to Sawyer's surprise even Alexandria. Hardly any slytherins had been called before the founders.

Sawyer was spending most of her time with her two friends Gertrude and Benjamin. "Headmistress Hufflepuff said this evaluation business was all thought up by Salazar, she thinks it someway he him to get at certain students"

"You see hardly any Slytherins have been call forth" said Benjamin

"Well it's no surprise there. Everyone knows that Lord Slytherin prizes his students as superb" Sawyer said, hoping that there would be the slightest possibility that she would be called. "I wish I knew what they were doing in there"

"Well Benjamin you know what they're doing in there" Gertrude said looking at her brother.

"Benjamin you were summoned?" Sawyer asked, Benjamin looked down you could see he was ashamed at having to be called.

"Yes I was" Benjamin said "I believe the only reason is because I cannot correctly brew potions. I find it very hard to concentrate while Lord Slytherin stares at me as I mix a potion. He believes I'm a blubbering fool who magic is wasted on"

"Don't say that Benjamin" his sister said wrapping her arm around him. "You are a good wizard, and it's just takes time to train your skills up."

"I know" he said "But my time with the Founders was very brief. They discussed my performances in their lessons, and they ask me what I thought of Hogwarts, I believe that was it." At the moment a small owl swooped above dropping a letter into Sawyer's lap. Sawyer opened the scarlet letter, and Headmistress Helga's voice came form the letter "Sawyer Stone the Founders request your present in the adjoining room of the Great Hall."

Sawyer found it hard to sallow, but she got up and made her way down to the Great Hall with Benjamin and Gertrude to support her. As Sawyer entered the Great Hall alone, she strolled over to the door leading into the other chamber. At the bottom of the steps Sawyer found the Founders sitting together again. She couldn't help but remember her sorting, and remembering how scared and uneasy she was.

"Come forward Sawyer" Helga said to her, she approached them slowly. "So Salazar what do you have on the child?" she asked rather impatiently.

"Yes" Salazar said "I've been waiting to see this student, I have brought this girl before us because I have reason to believe she is not magical, not in the smallest measurement."

"Salazar?" Godric said looking at him questionably

"I ask you, has anyone seen any signs of magic come from this child. I know in my lessons she has not correctly brewed a potion or casted the simplest of spells. Well has she in any of yours?" Salazar's tongue was sharp, and his words cut through Sawyer and the other Founders. Each founders sat silent, they all knew Sawyer had never performed a charm. "There you see" Salazar hissed

"Salazar perhaps this child has just yet to reveal to us that she can do magic. Perhaps she uses when we are not in sight" Godric said in her defense.

"Possible" Salazar said a slithered across the room "And if that is true, than she must prove it to us now, by performing some magical feat before us"

Sawyer's eyes grew wide and the Founders exchanged looks with each other. It seemed that they all agreed with Salazar's idea. "Sawyer I'm afraid we must ask you to do something before us in this case" Rowena said staring right at Sawyer. Who was frozen on the spot, nervousness rising in her. She knew even if she could do magic, she would never be able to do it now not with the way she was feeling.

"Just simply levitate this crystal ball from my hand" Helga said gently holding a glass sphere in her hand. Sawyer slowly took out her wand and pointed it at the crystal ball. She had no idea what to do, her eyes flicked from founder to founder looking for something helpful. Salazar's eyes seemed to be glowing red, she could see he wanted her to fail. Godric seemed to be looking down at the floor, while Rowena's eyes were focused on Sawyer unyielding. Last was Helga who eyes seemed to be pleading that Sawyer lift the crystal from her hands.

Th silence in the room and Sawyer just standing there with their eyes fixed on her was driving her mad until she could no longer take it. Sawyer dropped her wand and cried "I can't do it!" All the Founders looked disturbed at this, but Salazar had thee smallest hint of a smirk on his face. "There you have it" he said

"So what do you suggest?" asked Rowena, her glaze still upon Sawyer. Which was making Sawyer wish she stop looking at her.

"I believe she should return home, at this time Hogwarts is not the place for the non-magical" Salazar said as he crossed his arms. Sawyer had feared this was to happen one day, and now here it was, were the founders truly going to send her away from the school? All Sawyer could think about was how disappointed her mother was going to be.

"We cannot return the child to her village, it is far too dangerous. Out of the question!" Helga piped "With magical creatures running ramped, not to mention to the muggle witch hunters. It will be like feeding the child to the wolfs"

"Well Rowena, she is your child" Godric spoke "You must be the only one to decide"

Rowena the whole time had not taken her eyes off of Sawyer. She stood up from her chair and cleared her voice "I believe Salazar is right," she said calmly, Headmistress Hufflepuff stared at Rowena as if she had gone mad. "Sawyer if by the end of this month you do not prove to me your right to stay here. Then I am afraid I shall have no choice but to ask you to leave."

Sawyer's poor heart could not take it this she nodded yes, bent down to pick up wand a fled the room. As Sawyer ran up the stairs and out of the chamber, she could Headmistress Hufflepuff calling her to return. Sawyer ran right through the doors pass Benjamin and Gertrude tears streaming from her eyes. Through the oaks doors she ran as quick as she could, Sawyer could not stand to be in the castle a moment longer.

Sawyer ran along the grassy lawns of the schools ground, all the way to the shore of the black lake. She was going home, was not going to wait for them to make her leave. She searched for the small boat she had use to come to the magnificent Hogwarts. The boat was no where to be found, then Sawyer remembered her mother saying that the boat would return back to her village within three days. It was near to three weeks Sawyer had been at Hogwarts, the boat had gone a long time ago without her. Sawyer collapsed on the sandy shore of the lake, and began to cry. What was she ever to do now? Sawyer had no idea, all she could do was cry.

Sawyer sat there crying until she notice a shadow had covered her. She thought it was a student come to tease her for crying, but as she looked up she saw the face of Rowena Ravenclaw. Sawyer place her head back down and continued crying, she did not bow or speak she didn't care about manners at this point. Rowena looked down on the poor child and sat on a huge rock near Sawyer. "Come now there is no need for tears, all is not lost" Rowena said softy.

"Now you wish to be kind to me?" Sawyer said from her arms. "After you so sternly spoke to me after my fail attempt of magic"

"I was stern with you because you did not try" Rowena said "I watched you, and you were defeated even before you attempted. To try and to fail is normal it is how we learn, but to not try at all is the only true failure" her word were stern yet kind and understanding. "I meant what I said the day I allowed you into Ravenclaw house, that you had hidden secrets yet to reveal to us."

"But Headmistress Ravenclaw how can I?" Sawyer asked "Lord Slytherin is right I have no magic, my mother is squib and my father was muggle. It is only natural that I also be bound to a life without magic."

Rowena was silent for a moment, then she stood up and said "Sawyer come I believe it is time I showed you something" Together both Rowena and Sawyer walk back to the castle and into Rowena's Quarters. As they stepped inside Rowena spoke "I believe there is something you must see." She moving over to a podium that held an extreme long roll of parchment, and a large multi-colored quill. "Do you see this quill Sawyer?" Rowena asked Sawyer nodded yes.

"Well it has been charmed to write the name of every magical child born the england territories, regardless of their parents. I place the charm on the quill myself, it took me four complete months to design a spell this powerful." As Sawyer looked at the parchment she saw names had been scribble onto it. "And look here Sawyer" Rowena said handing her another long sheet of parchment. Where Sawyer's eyes grew wide as she spotted her name, _Sawyer Stone,_ on the list she was just giving. "That quill never would have written your name had you no powers to begin with. However, I still go by what I said earlier you have til the end set of this month."

Sawyer now knew she must have something real, to have her name on the list with other names she recognized. Suddenly the large multi-colored quill sprang to life and wrote and name upon the paper. Sawyer stared at the newly written name it read, _Elizabeth Rea_.

* * *

_Be sure to check out my Profile where you find the name of the next the chapter, and also read a section of the upcoming chapter._


	4. Chapter 4 Spiders & Broomsticks

Chapter Four

Spiders & Broomsticks

"So your saying that Lady Ravenclaw has an enchanted quill, that will write the name of every child born?" Gertrude asked Sawyer.

"Every magical child" Sawyer corrected "yes, my name along with you and your brothers was listed."

"That must be one powerful magical item" squeaked Benjamin as he flipped through the pages of some book. "However, it does explain a lot, how the founders knew which children to send letters to."

"Yes well enough with the quill!" Sawyer said impatiently "I thought you two were going to help me unlock my magic."

"We are" Gertrude said "Well if, all you need to do is perform one charm, we'll just teach a very basic charm. You learn it, you casted it before the Founders, and in a snap you get to stay at Hogwarts"

"That's all well and fine but what charm am I going to learn?" Sawyer taking out her wand

"How about that new charm Headmistress Hufflepuff just taught us?" Benjamin suggested "Lumos wasn't it"

"Yes excellent idea Benjamin!" Gertrude said taking out her wand "Watch this, it's a charm that creates a beam of light from your wand. _Lumos!_" The tip of Gertrude's wand ignited and a bright beam of light flash from her wand. "There you see simple, and useful"

Benjamin and Gertrude spent the whole afternoon in the library trying to teach Sawyer the charm. However, their encouragement and helpful tips weren't enough for Sawyer. The evening was drawing close and Sawyer's wand hadn't done anything but sprout sparks. Sawyer felt herself falling back into depression, she strangely felt sorry for her wand. To think it chose her, but it has yet to be put to any use. Sawyer felt she just needed to unlocked her power, but how was she to do that?

"Tell me" Sawyer started as she sat down to rest. "what does it feel like to cast a spell?" From the looks Benjamin and Gertrude gave, she could tell they had never expected to be asked such a question.

"Well that's a somewhat hard question to answer" Gertrude said her mind drawing a blank. "Well I don't believe I feel strangely or out of the normal"

"Hello" came a soft charming voice. Their three heads turned up to see Fredrick walk from behind a bookcase. "I do hope I'm not disturbing you?" he asked flashing them a charming smile, which made Sawyer's knees shake and her heart melt. Fredrick had the most handsome features of any boy at Hogwarts, but his smile was the most charming.

"Oh no not at all" Gertrude said dreamy, her face had now gone red from blushing.

"What can we help you with?" Benjamin asked the only one not effected by Fredrick's appearance.

"I do believe Gertrude had said she would help me with my charm work today, that's if I'm not mistaken"

Gertrude's face blushed even more, she was as red as a rose "Oh yes how silly of me to have forgotten. If you two will excuse me I must help Fredrick now." Fredrick held out his hand and helped Gertrude up out of her chair. Both Gertrude and Fredrick walk away together, and right before they left the Library Gertrude glanced back at Sawyer. She caught this and knew Gertrude was in heaven right now.

"So what was that all about?" she asked Benjamin, _Gertrude is so lucky, I'd do anything to trade places with her right now _Sawyer thought as she looked at the spot Fredrick had just stood.

"Well it seems Fredrick's charms have a tendency to go wrong, so Headmistress Hufflepuff charged Gertrude with helping him fine tune his charm work" Benjamin said flipping through more pages, not really reading.

"Oh well maybe she'll have better luck with Fredrick, than she had with me." Sawyer said standing up and glancing out the window "I think I've had enough practice today. I feel like a walk before dinner"

"Are you sure? Maybe I should come with you" Benjamin looked at her from the book.

"Why so?" Sawyer asked

"It seems like you have a tendency of ending up in the Dark Forest, getting into trouble" Benjamin said

"This is true" Sawyer turned to him "But I promise you I won't wonder into the forest... today" Sawyer smiled and walked out of the Library, after her dementor encounter she wasn't setting foot in the forest. She walked down the moving staircases which was proving more difficult today, but she was finally able to get to the Entrance Hall and strolled out onto the lawns.

There was a refreshing breeze sweeping across the grounds of the school. Sawyer was heading for Hufflepuff's garden, she had taken to going there to calm herself. The garden had a peaceful tranquil atmosphere about it. As she approached the flower filled garden something caught her eye. Just beyond the garden Sawyer spotted three of the founders working together on the castle.

Sawyer mindlessly approached the scene taking in everything that was happening. Salazar, Rowena and Godric, with wands out were building a new tower adjoining the school. Dozens of bricks were appearing and jumping into place in the wall of the tower, all orchestrated by Salazar who was waving his wand in very complex wand moments. As the wall of bricks pilled to the sky Godric was nearby levitating large panels of the roof, and placing them atop of the tower. Sawyer cautiously approached the action, wheelbarrows rolling themselves around moving dirt and other materials from one place to another.

"Hold it Salazar" said Rowena as she walked over to him holding the blueprints of the tower before her "There was suppose to be a window on that last floor"

"Well why didn't you say that before I finished?" Salazar sneered

"I can't keep watch over everything!" Rowena snapped "Now be a dear and place a nice stain glass window right there" she pointed to a spot on the stone wall. Salazar lifted his wand and with a simple swish there was a pop, and a small window appeared in the wall.

"How's that dear Rowena?" Salazar asked

"Lovely pattern" She said admiring the stain glass "but I think it may be a bit off center" she waved her hand and the window move a few inches to the left.

"Excellent work!" Godric said heartedly as he walked over to the others "However, where is Helga she should be helping us? Building towers is hard work, requires a lot of magic"

"You know where she is" Salazar said putting an arm around Godric as they both admired their work "She's in the kitchen helping prepare supper again"

"Ah then that means we shall eat well tonight!" Godric laughed and was joined by both Rowena and Salazar. Their friendship was most apparent now more then ever. "I believe Helga should be here to view the new tower" That's when Godric spotted Sawyer. Who was in amazement at seeing a whole tower being magical built before her eyes. "You there, child go and fetch Headmistress Hufflepuff from the kitchen. Surely she can spare a moment to see this, off with you now hurry"

Sawyer bowed to Godric and dashed off to the castle door, it was just as she entered through the oak doors it hit her that she had no idea where the kitchen was located. Sawyer head for the Great Hall, she figured that the kitchen would be somewhere nearby, the food had always just appeared there. She stepped into the hall but it was empty, no students, no plates, just the bare house tables. Sawyer moved into the adjoining chamber in hopes of finding something that would lead her to the kitchen.

The small room was very dimly lit, and in the middle of the room sat four throne-like chairs. Sawyer wondered if the Founders used this room to discuss everything in, she moved around the room looking for another door that might lead to the kitchen. Suddenly Sawyer felt herself being watched, she grew very silent straining her ears to pick up any sound. The room was silent and dim, when she heard something shuffle behind her. Sawyer shot like a rocket and turn completely around, but there was no one there.

"What are you doing?" said a voice right in front of Sawyer, but she couldn't see anyone. "Come to show the founders you've learned to use magic, well as you can see they are not here" Suddenly Sawyer's eyes focused and right before her on the wall was a portrait talking to her. A wizened, pale old witch wearing a purple dress, seemed to be eying Sawyer "well child, what you doing here?"

"I am Sawyer" she said bowing to the portrait

"I know perfectly well who you are" she said "I have been present at everyone of your meeting with the founders. And I must say your last meeting, was quite a display of unladylike behavior. You shall do well to improve on that the next time I see you"

"Yes of course" Sawyer said trying to be polite, but who was this portrait to speak about such things with her. "Excuse me Lady-"

"Violet, my dear"

"Yes, I was sent to find the kitchen to fetch Headmistress Hufflepuff."

"The Kitchen well you're a bit off from there"

"Well if you would be so kind as to help me in the right direction?" Sawyer asked hoping Violet would assist her.

"Oh hurry and show this girl kitchen!" said another portrait not far from Violet. This other had a large wizard with a walrus mustache "Also be a dear and bring back a bottle of wine"

"Fine" Violent said with a puff "Follow me to the dungeons" she got up and stepped out of her frame into the one with the wizard who had ask for the wine. Bumping him aside as she made her way to a picture in the dungeon. Sawyer walked up the stairs out of the chamber, out of the Great Hall, across the entrance hall, and through the door leading to the dungeon. The dungeon corridors were dimly lit by torches along the stony walls. Sawyer could not find the portrait in which Violent had walked into.

"Lady Violent where are you?" she asked softly, but her voice echoed in the corridor.

"This way dear" Echoed a voice back "Just follow the sound of my voice" Sawyer stumble down the corridor keeping a hand along the wall. Until she came to a corridor that was lined with paintings of food. Finally Sawyer came upon a large painting of a giant bowl of fruit, and down at the right corner was Violent who was the size of an ant in the portrait. "To get through the painting, just tickle the pear" Sawyer stuck out her fingers and began wiggling them on the pear. The pear started to giggle and shake in the portrait, when it suddenly changed into a door knob.

Sawyer entered into a very busy, stuffy room with flashing flames, stream swirling high to the ceiling. Hundreds of small creature with bat-like ears and large shiny eyes dashing back and forth. Some carried trays of raw meat to the fire, while others polishing the golden plates and goblets. On the far side of the kitchen Sawyer spotted Hufflepuff standing over a huge cauldron on the fire. Sawyer was wondering what Helga was up to was she brewing some potion, then she realized what Hufflepuff was doing.

Flying before her were vegetables of carrots, potatoes, mushrooms, and cloves of garlic. With one swish of her wand they were cut into pieces and dumped into the cauldron. Helga bent down and tasted a bit of the soup, "Still needs more pepper" she held out her hand and over from a counter floated the pepper. Suddenly Sawyer was knocked to the ground by a House elf who was carrying far too many pots at once. The elf shook his head and sighed and began to hastily pick up the pots once more. When his eyes came upon Sawyer, he knew it was she he had bumped into. The elf dropped to his knees dropping the pots once again, and cried out to Sawyer.

"Oh my lady do forgive Cray" he squeakily pleaded "Cray didn't watch his step, and has run into a witch. Bad Cray" he grabbed a close pot and pounded his head with it. "Rotten, miserable, no-good Cray! Disgrace! Fool of a House Elf!" Sawyer was shocked that the small elf hitting himself in the head. He seemed to be smaller than most of the other elves, and had yellow gem eyes that were now leaking tears.

"Enough!" Sawyer said taking the pot "You are fine, please continue with your work." Cray looked up at Sawyer with bright wet eyes and bowed once more. Which put Sawyer uneasy, she was not use to anyone bowing to her.

"You are too kind, but Cray must punish himself. To knock down a witch is unforgivable"

"It is fine, please continue with your work." she repeated

"You are most kind" Cray said bowing "again please forgive Cray. Should you ever need anything, Cray devotes himself to your service."

"Yes thank you" Sawyer said getting somewhat impatient with the elf, no one had ever giving her so much attention before.

"Sawyer Stone how did you get here?" asked Headmistress Hufflepuff as she made her way over to them.

Sawyer swooped into a bow and said "I sent by the other founders. They wish for you to inspect the new tower."

"Oh yes!" Helga said as if she had just woken up "I was to help them with that tower, but I knew once finished we would be famished. So I came to the kitchen to help prepare a feast after the work, however, one tends to loose her head when cooking and running a kitchen. I guess the house elves could have managed but I just couldn't help myself."Breaking from her rant, Helga straighten herself up and cleared her throat. "Come Sawyer let the elves finish the work while we go to the new tower."

That night the dinner truly was a feast in honor of the newly complete tower. There was a spirit of music and merriment echoing around the Great Hall. Even the twinkling stars reflected in the ceiling had rays of mirth and magic. Each table had a large roast suckling pig with a apple in it's mouth. Everyone was happy, except Sawyer she found no reason for rejoicing with the rest of Hogwarts. She was facing being put out of the school, if she could not unlock her magical ability. That night Sawyer slept restlessly she knew her time was running out, and she needed a plan of action. She laid in bed, eyes shut trying to fall asleep like the other girls, but to no avail Sawyer's mind was on her lessons tomorrow. _Maybe tomorrow will be the day, _Sawyer thought, _tomorrow in one of my classes I'll finally prove to everyone that Sawyer Stone is just as magical as any of them. _

The next day the sun was brightly shinning and the skies were clear blue, spotted with white fluffy clouds. The windows of the school glistened in the sunny day, as did the black lake and the Forbidden forest. On this prefect day the students of Hogwarts found themselves in classes. Sawyer and the other Ravenclaws were surprised to find out that they would be sharing Headmistress Hufflepuff's lesson with the Slytherins that day.

Once again Hufflepuff was teaching a charm everyone was finding useless. She was ahead of the class explaining the history of how the Crying Charm came to be developed. Helga knew the creator of this charm, it was just one name from the list of the many witches and wizards she had meet throughout her life. It seems that the Charm was created by a wizard by the name of Cornelius Helfier out of sympathy for a muggle girl. The girl had been cursed by a neighboring witch, who had feuded with the girl's father. The curse casted upon the girl made it so that she could show no signs of emotion.

"So Cornelius being the kind hearted, somewhat half-minded wizard that he was. Developed the Crying Charm and placed it upon the girl, where she unfortunately cried all the days of her life nonstop until her dying day." Helga said pleasantly as she clapped her hands together.

"Enough!" Shouted a voice from the students. Sawyer recognized this voice at once as Fabian. "I can no longer sit in these lesson with you, and listen to your babbling teaching. Are you not Helga Hufflepuff, a witch of enormous and great power from legend? Well if you are I believe you and your so-called great power to be a fake, swindler, and charlatan. Why do you continue to hold back, from teaching us real magic?" the rest of the class mostly the Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws cheered in agreement.

Sawyer could not believe Fabian had spoken to Headmistress Hufflepuff in such a manner. But Sawyer had to agree, if Hufflepuff did have great power she had never let on or showed them in the least bit. The whole class was eager to see what Helga would do with this situation, each one wanting proof of her magical skills.

"So you all wish to see that I am worthy of my legendary reputation?" She asked very softly and calmly. The students nodded in agreement, and Helga cleared her throat then said "If you all would be so kind as to follow me" she then grabbed the sides of her yellow and gold dress and briskly walked out of the room, with a stream of students following closely behind us.

Down the staircases they all march one by one following closely after Helga. Sawyer wondered what she would do, or what she _could_ do? They all streamed into the Entrance Hall, and marched out of the oak doors. Helga lead them around the school, very close to where her garden was located, and had the student spread out on the spacious grounds.

"Everyone stand back!" She ordered as she firmly held her wand out. Her face serious by all reason, and Sawyer knew whatever she was about to do would be a one time marvel that she was eager to witness "Fabian, you stand there!" She said pulling him away from the rest of the students. Fabian didn't really seemed to be fazed by being pulled, he stood there very collected. It looked to Sawyer that Fabian had already made up his mind that Helga was a fake with no real power.

Hufflepuff's icy stare was focused on Fabian she looked as if she was looking at something she did not agree with at all and was going to exterminate it. Helga held her wand out level and as she very slowly lifted her arm, the wind began to pick up blowing around her and the students. There was a distant rolling thunder sound, and Sawyer looked to the sky and saw gray clouds rolling towards them. The bright sunny day it had just been, was now dark and crowded with gray clouds and wind whipping through them.

The sudden change in the weather had Fabian now looking scared, as if he had gotten in over his head. The atmosphere around Hogwarts had completely changed, it was colder and the air had even become thicker which was making it hard to breath for Sawyer. By this time Helga's arm and wand was straight up in the sky, and from her wand blasted a wild web of lighting. That reached into the clouds and returned to the earth as a random lighting shower, with lighting bolts crashing into the earth.

Fabian was squeaking in fright, Hufflepuff brought her arm down in a wide circular motion. The ground began to shake and rise then it split. Then up from the ground, made from the very dirt rose two giant hands. The giant hands of dirt launched themselves at Fabian trying to grab at him. Fabian was as quick as jack rabbit and just barely escaped the grasp of the hands. In a moment's notice the hands were upon him again.

They were successful, and the fingers wrapped themselves around Fabian's tiny body between them and held him high in the air. Fabian waled out in pain, it seemed that the hands of dirt and mud were crushing him with great pressure. Headmistress Hufflepuff seemed almost disembodied, her eyes totally out of their normal character. She then magical lifted off the ground floated eye level to the Fabain, the wind madly blowing all around her.

"_IS THIS THE POWER YOU EXPECTED?_" she spoke but not in her normal musically inclined voice. This voice was full of power and strength, it was almost godly "_IS THIS THE LEGENDARY POWER, THAT IS ATTACHED TO THE NAME OF HELGA HUFFLEPUFF?_" Fabian did not reply but merely groaned in mercy. Suddenly Helga threw her head back and she floated back down to the ground, while the hands began to disintegrate back into the earth. Fabian laid on the ground curled into a small ball groaning and crying. The wind died away and the gray clouds retreated just as quickly as they had arrived.

Hufflepuff stood in the middle the lawns, she stood very still and straight with her head dropped into her shoulders. She stood there for moment, and no one moved the event they had just witnessed was just beginning to soak in. Sawyer had no clue how to register what she had just saw, Helga Hufflepuff had lived up to her name. Sawyer could now say that she had been in the presence of grand magic, the event her eyes had just taken in would stay with her for the rest of her life.

"There do you see?" Helga said finally speaking and moving "This power is possessed by each founder. Most wizards and witches, will never know or see such magic. And that is just as well, this power could very well corrupt the kindest and most innocent of souls. But if you all wish to have highly seasoned skills in magic, do as I say without question." and from that day on, no student ever questioned one of Hufflepuff's lessons.

Helga and the students had just reentered into the Entrance Hall, two boys from the class had to carry Fabian back inside. The oak doors swung wide up with a huge clang, Helga turned on her heels to spot a very wet Rowena stepping towards her. There was sea weed in her wet black hair that was sticking to her head. Her dress left a trial of water behind her as she walked, she looked very embarrassed as she made her way through the students.

"Good Heavens Rowena" Helga said covering her mouth "What happened to you?"

Rowena spat out a stream of water from her mouth and looked like she was about to laugh at what she was going to say "Mermaids!... Mermaids have moved into our lake" Some of the students gave murmurs of excitement at this news.

That night after dinner Sawyer was making her way to the common room, when she saw Headmistress Hufflepuff strolling along the corridor alone. Sawyer didn't know why but she had the urge to follow behind her and to see what she up to. Helga seemed to be walking mindlessly through the corridors almost as if she was sleep walking. Then she disappeared into a room, Sawyer slid to the door and peered through the crack. Inside the room a single white bed next to a window viewing the stars and letting in a ray of moonlight.

Helga sat next to the bed on a wooden chair beside the nightstand. She wondering what Hufflepuff was doing there? Then Sawyer spotted in the bed wrapped between the sheets was Fabian Bloodrain. Helga began to hum softly to Fabian as he sleep, and brushed his black curly hair out of his face. She reached for a towel on the nightstand, dipped it into a stone basin filled with water also upon the desk. As she squeezed the excess water out, she gently patted his head with the towel. As Sawyer watched this Helga seemed almost motherly, which was so opposite in character from the way she had acted earlier today.

"You may enter Sawyer, no need to stay outside the door" Helga said as she looked upon Fabian. Sawyer was shocked that Hufflepuf knew of her present there, how could she have seen her? Sawyer slowly pushed through the door and cautiously approached Hufflepuff. "You do know it's not polite to sneak around and spy?"

"Yes I know, please do forgive me" She said as she bowed to Hufflepuff.

"Please stand" Hufflepuff sighed "There is no need to bow at a time like this"

"But it is only manners" Sawyer spoke automatically

"I believe that is one of the problems of our time. Everyone's... so concerned with being political polite. To bow is to show respect, even if that person is not worthy of that respect. But it must be done to the higher ranks." Sawyer was not quite sure where Headmistress Hufflepuff was going with this, but she remained silent.

"Today my actions were inexcusable, I lost my head which I rarely ever do. With great power comes the great responsibility to not be corrupted by it. You remember that Sawyer when you finally receive your magical skills."

"So what are you doing here?" Sawyer asked

"I felt I should be here to care for Fabian, after all it was I who put him in this state" Sawyer nodded yes. "You know now that I think about it... I think we should convert this wing to the dedication of health and healing of our students. We shall call to the Hospital Wing... I shall bring this before the founders in the morning." Helga stood and stared out of the starry window "Speaking of tomorrow, Sawyer you should be off to your common room, you have lessons."

"Yes" Sawyer said softly and slowly walked out of the room, while Hufflepuff sat at Fabian's bedside again.

The next day the Ravenclaws gathered in the library for their lesson with their Headmistress Rowena. As Rowena entered the library all the students stood and bowed to her, "Thank you" she said, as she walked across the room to a window. She happened to be wearing another light baby blue dress that had a high collar around her neck. "I have spoken with Headmistress Hufflepuff, and I believe that after yesterday's event it is time I start showing you all what magic can really do. So today you will not studying from a book, but we will learn astronomy. If you all will follow me?" Rowena said as she left the Library and the young Ravenclaws followed her. As Sawyer walked out of the library she wondered how they were going to study the stars in the daylight.

She lead them into the tower that the Ravenclaw common room was located. Just before reaching the level of the common room, Rowena walked onto another floor and put them all into a large dark room. Sawyer wondered which room was this, but she could see nothing, for the room was pitch black. She, nor any of the others students could see their hand in front of their faces. Many of them were ramming into each other by mistake.

"Everyone stay perfectly still" said Rowena's voice from the darkness. And Sawyer could see a small bright light, which she knew was coming from the tip of a wand. The light flickered getting brighter and brighter, until it flashed sending a ripped of light through the room. Sawyer looked at the ground and saw that they were suspended in mid air and and below them were thousand of stars. The student gave gasps of amazement, as Sawyer looked up bright stars with trails of light where flying past her.

The stars passed through the students just as a ghost would, the whole universe seemed to be swirling around them. There were galaxies drifting lazily by, with other shooting stars crisscrossing at their feet. Sawyer could never have imagine seeing the heavens like this, it was truly a sight to behold. It was if Rowena had transported them into the ceiling of the Great Hall, when the stars were at there brightest.

"Look here students" Rowena pointing to a huge planet that was floating by. "This a planet in our solar system by the name of Saturn" Sawyer glazed at the planet drifting along with many rings circling it. Not far from the planet she spotted another galaxy that many of the shooting stars seemed to be flowing into by the thousands. The Ravenclaw students began to dance and play among the stars and brightly colored spheres. Sawyer just stood still, turning in one spot viewing everything. She was so grateful to magic for letting her see things that most people in the world would never dared dream were possible.

After a lesson like that with Ravenclaw, Sawyer's next lesson with Godric failed in comparison. Lately Godric had taken to splitting up the class between boys and girls. He would teach some charm or give a demonstration on a magical creatures, dismiss the girls and teach dueling to the remaining boys. This particular day Godric held class in the stables on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, had the girls grooming hippogriffs. While he took the boys out in the open to teach them a new dueling technique.

Sawyer found this unfair, she did enjoy taking care of the hippogriffs but she wanted to learn to duel as well. After a moment Godric returned to the stables to check on the girls progress. He owned all eight hippogriffs, and made sure they were trained and well taken care of. Sawyer was gently brushing the coat of a large female hippogriff by the name of Grandfeather. Grandfeather was the top female among the others, and had taken a close relationship to Sawyer since she had started to care for her. Godric stepped towards Sawyer to inspect her work, and Sawyer couldn't help but ask.

"Lord Gryffindor when will you be teaching us to duel?"

"I'm afraid I won't" Godric said patting Grandfeather "I feel your abilities are more suited here than dueling" Sawyer wished to argue with him, but could not think of what to say that would make him sway his judgment. Sawyer understood that she had not shown any magical ability, and that it would be a waste to teach her. However, the other girls could do magic just as well as any of the boys.

Suddenly there was cry from the sky which made everyone turns their heads up. Sawyer was able to spot a large red bird circling in the sky singing softly in cries. Watching this bird in flight and listening to it's song was a beautiful sight. The bird circled the grounds of the school, and after a few more lyrical cries it flew back into the trees of the forest.

"What was that ?" Sawyer asked Godric

"That was a Phoenix" he said calmly "A terribly magical and majestic bird. When a phoenix dies it well burn into ashes, and from those ashes it is reborn yet again. A phoenix can breath fire, fly extremely fast, carry the most heaviest of loads, and have great healing powers."

Sawyer was fascinated with the bird "But what do you suppose it was it doing here?" she asked

"Well phoenixes tend to be very emotional creatures. They are forever looking for a match, not in as another phoenix, but something or someone it can commune with."

"So they can be kept as pets?"

"No, only the one the phoenix chooses... that person shall be able to domesticate it. My guess will be that phoenix well circle this school forever until it finds the right student that is it's perfect match"

"How does it choose a match?" Sawyer asked disparate to know.

"No one knows, what a phoenix sees in someone that makes them their match. It is a mystery as old as time, and it will last throughout the ages."

After the lessons were over for the day, the students were released for free time. Sawyer was walking the grounds alone, tomorrow was her last day. It would be the end of the month and she had yet to make her magic work. She walked heavy hearted towards the black lake where there were a few students siting on the shore. Since the students had heard about the mermaids in the lake, they gathered on the shore eager to see one.

The Mermaids seemed to like the attention of the students, and occasional they would preform for them. The mermaids would jump out of the water flip in the air and splash back into the lake. Some students would even dunk their heads in the water to hear the singing of the mermaids. Sawyer watched the performance of the mermaids from the shore when she spotted a couple sitting together on a huge rock. It was Fredrick and Gertrude on the rock, together, laughing and talking with one another. As she watch those two, she felt a wave of jealously and happiness wipe over her at the same time.

Feeling uncomfortable with the feels she was having at the sight of Gertrude and Fredrick. Sawyer walked away from the lake, heading for Hufflepuff's garden. The sun was quickly fading away, and not far from the garden sat mounds of dirt and a few leftover bricks. The wheelbarrows laid still now with a few stray tools laying in the grass next to them. Also, she saw someone there, she could have done without seeing. It was Alexandria standing between the work site and the garden practicing her charm work.

"Well hello Sawyer" Alexandria said as she made an hammer levitate.

"Good evening" Sawyer said turning to walk away from her.

"So have you been able to successfully cast a spell yet?" Sawyer turn to face and saw that now she was making the hammer turn cartwheels.

"That is none of your concern" Sawyer snapped "I shall be leaving Hogwarts soon enough, thank you!"

"Well good let me help along on your way" Alexandria spat, she pointed her wand at one the wheelbarrows and muttered _"Locomotor wheelbarrow"_ The wheelbarrow sprang to life, Alexandria directing it with her wand, made it roll towards Swayer, and scoop her up. Alexandria made the wheelbarrow circle with Sawyer in it, laughing at her own work and Sawyer screaming in fright. The wheelbarrow spun so fast, that Alexandria loss control of it, and before she knew the wheelbarrow had come at her. Knocking her into it along with Sawyer, both screaming as the wheelbarrow dashed into the Forbidden Forest.

Sawyer and Alexandria held onto each other as the wheelbarrow skited into the forest. It bumped along rolling over roots and stones along the ground. Branches and leaves falling upon them, and snagging against their faces and robes. Finally the wheelbarrow slowed to a stop as the enchantment on it faded away. Alexandria climbed out of the wheelbarrow with twigs and leaves stuck in her hair. Sawyer glazed at their new surrounding this part of the forest was unknown to her.

"Well this is a fine mess you've gotten us in Sawyer Stone" Alexandria said dusting off her shoulders

"I did?" Sawyer snapped "It was you and your magic wheelbarrow that got us into this!"

"Enough, let us just find our way back to the castle." She said as she picked a direction and started to walk off. Sawyer shook her head and followed after Alexandria, after a moment the forest started to get darker and darker.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Sawyer asked in a whisper, she had the feeling that something was in the area with them. After Sawyer's many visits to the forest she was beginning to develop a sense about danger lurking in the shadows.

"Of course," Alexandria said as she marched forward "unlike you I have a magical sense that allows me never to get lost and you-" She stopped as she tugged on her right leg, something was holding on to it. Sawyer glanced down and saw that Alexandria had stepped into something silver and sticky. "What is this?" Alexandria said struggling to get her foot free.

Suddenly something rustled behind them, both Sawyer and Alexandria stood still staring into the dark shadows. Silently a small spider dropped down in front of them, dangling from a string of silk. Both Sawyer and Alexandria scream and jumped back. "It's just a spider" Sawyer standing back up and swatting the little spider away, and began to help Alexandria with her leg. Then from between two large black trees just in front of the girls, silently stretched out two big hairy legs.

"I can't believe this" Alexandria said pawing at her leg, when she noticed the legs "...Sawyer what is that?" she asked pointing at the two hairy legs. Sawyer glanced at the legs and was filled with fright, she been in the forest enough time to know that wasn't good. The two legs reached out and lifted a great big spider from the shadows.

"That's a really big spider" Alexandria said her voice shaking, Sawyer knew she was scared and so was she. Alexandria tugged at her leg even hardier now, and Sawyer for some reason unknown to her pulled out her wand.

"Not lost are you young... witches?" asked the spider in low feminine voice

"A... talking spider?" Sawyer said cautiously stepping back some.

"No" Alexandria said as she finally stop moving her leg and tried to gain some composer.

"Well that is nice we would want anything to happen to yourselves" said the spider slowly crawling forward.

"I didn't know spiders could talk or grew so huge, you look much more disgusting when enlarged" Alexandria said turning up her nose.

"Alexandria don't" Sawyer said hurried, she couldn't believe Alexandria would speak like that about the spider. "... Wait what did you mean _we_?" Then from the shadows and treetops crawled more equally large spiders. "Well we must be off lovely taking with you" Sawyer spat as she tugged at Alexandria.

"Oh but you must stay for something to eat" said spider

"We're not hungry" Alexandria said uneasy now taking out her wand

"Oh but we are" said spider as it lunged for Alexandria. Alexandria swished her wand at her foot and shouted _"Diffindo"_ and the webs around her ankle split and she was able to fall back out of the spider's reach just in time. Sawyer helped pull Alexandria up and took off running, with Alexandria right at her side. They darted from tree to tree their hearts pumping and spiders crawling very swiftly behind them.

"We're going to die" Alexandria screamed as she trotted through the trees. Suddenly from in front of them jumped out a spider, Sawyer and Alexandria jumped back.

"Curse it!" Sawyer scream as she shook Alexandria's arm. The Spider lifted itself to show it's underbelly.

_"Stupefy"_ Alexandria pointed her wand a flash of red light shot from her wand, but the spell bounced off the spiders belly and into a nearby tree. "I can't stun these creatures!" she yelled looking defeated at her attempt to get by the creature.

"This way!" Sawyer yelled as pulled Alexandria in another direction away from the spider. Through the trees they ran occasionally running into another spider, which they quickly evaded switching directions. The spiders kept close but never caught up with them, even with Sawyer and Alexandria stumbling along the way.

"These creatures won't stop" Alexandria said panting hard "It's amazing they haven't caught us yet"

_Yes why is that? _Sawyer thought to herself, when another spider seemed to appear in front of them again. Causing them to change directions again, suddenly it hit Sawyer what they were doing. "That's it" she shouted as she stopped running.

"Sawyer have you gone mad?" Alexandria said "Why have you stopped running?"

"It's a trap! don't you see their trying to lure us somewhere"

"What sense does that make?" Alexandria said "Well you can stay here if you like." Alexandria turned on her heels and disappeared into the shadows. Within the next moment Alexandria screamed echoed through the trees. "Sawyer help me!" Sawyer darted to Alexandria to find her totally stuck in a huge spider web and her wand on the ground. "Sawyer please get me out of here!"

"I don't know any charms" Sawyer said her mind desperately trying to figure something out.

"Oh great I'm trapped in a web, in the middle of the forest" Alexandria cried "Along with a witch with no magical ability!" Then from the surrounding darkness came the spiders one by one.

"Now we have them right where we wanted them" said an approaching spider

"I told you they were trying to trap us" Sawyer shouted at Alexandria as she turn to face the spiders. She held her wand out at arm length, hoping that what she was about to do worked.

Alexandria behind her witness Sawyer drawing her wand "Sawyer you must call upon your magic now... I believe in you"

Sawyer stood there as scared as a child of the dark. She knew she couldn't cast a charm to save Alexandria's or her life. Then she heard Rowena's voice in her head speaking about the night she lost her husband, _I swore to myself that I would never be powerless against anyone or anything again_. With a deep breath and a swishing movement Sawyer shouted _"Phoehoe!"_

There was a loud crack and flaming rock were emitted from the wand, followed by a stream of molten hot lava. The lava spatted on the nearest spider catching it a flame and burning right through it. Once seeing this the other spiders retreated into the trees. Sawyer aimed her wand and casted the lava charm, which easily burn through the web and release Alexandria. "Sawyer you did it! You've finally learned to use magic" Alexandria surprised at what she was saying it.

"Yes but we must go!" Sawyer said snatching Alexandria away. The spiders jumped down from the tree hitting the ground with a thud. The spiders were upon them gaining quickly, Sawyer spun around wand out shouting _"Phoehoe!" _A stream of lava followed from her wand, burning the trail behind them. She'd hoped it would slow the spiders down but the enormous spiders simply jumped over the pool of lava and flames.

"Sawyer what are we going to do we can't outrun them?" Alexandria said her feet pounding the ground

"Your right" Sawyer said panting "but maybe we can out-wheel them"

"What are you talking about?"

"We'll have to get back to the wheelbarrow" Sawyer said as she and Alexandria made a sharp turn in the direction of the wheelbarrow. After a moment they reached the wheelbarrow and jumped inside. The spiders were upon them jumping and crawling madly to get at them. "Get this thing moving!" Sawyer shouted shaking Alexandria very hard.

"Give me a minute I can't remember the charm to use" just then a spider jumped out and was just about the land on the girls when Sawyer shouted _"Phoehoe!"_ again and a spit of lava burst from her wand crashing into the spider and burning a hole right through the middle. At that moment Alexandria tapped the wheelbarrow with her wand muttering_"Lomotor"_

The wheelbarrow lurked forward forcing Alexandria and Sawyer to fall back. As they pulled themselves up Alexandria droved the barrow in a zigzag pattern away from the spiders and through the trees. The wheelbarrow bumped along at great speed, as the girls pushed low branches away from their faces. Finally the wheelbarrow hit a rock on the ground which launched into the air and it landed on dark grassy lawns of the school.

They circled the lawns decreasing in speed until they slowed to a stop. Sawyer and Alexandria climbed out of the wheelbarrow looking very rough and exhausted. When they had finally caught their breath and their heart beats were returning to normal. They spotted four figure approaching them from the school. Within minutes the founders were upon them, neither looking happy at all.

"Explain yourselves, both of you" Hufflepuff commanded

"We were attacked- in the forest" Alexandria said quickly and breathlessly "enormous spiders, that could speak and were very intelligent"

"Sounds like Acromantulas" Salazar said

"Those are extremely powerful and dangerous creatures" Godric said "However, did you escape?" Alexandria grew silent and stared at Sawyer. "Well?" he questioned

"Sawyer" Alexandria whispered. Each of the Founders stared at Sawyer looking both questionable and curious. "She... performed a charm"

"Sawyer is this true?" Rowena asked. Sawyer nodded her head not really believing herself that she had done it.

"I don't believe it" Salazar stated "what charm did you use to escape?"

"The Lava charm" Sawyer said quietly

"That is pretty advance magic for one's first spell" he hissed

"Well after all Salazar she is... a Ravenclaw" said Rowena smiling softly

Slytherin huffed a laugh, "I still don't believe her! How do we know this is true. This girl is on the brink of leaving Hogwarts, this very well might be a lie to safe her own skin. And who is the only witness? No other than a member of her own house!"

"Then let her prove it" Helga said loudly, she looked at Sawyer to let her know now was the time. Sawyer stepped forward a little and held her wand out to the sky.

_"Phoehoe!"_ she said sending fiery rocks and squirts of lava into the air. At the sight of this Helga gave a girlish laughed, while both Rowena and Godric applauded her. However, Salazar just stood there silently sneering at her.

A few sunny days later, Rowena made her way onto the lawns of Hogwarts with a broom in hand. It was a beautiful day the sun was out and the grass and trees were green, but season was beginning to change and it was more windy than usual. "Ah what a perfect day for a flight" Rowena said as she made the broom hover off the ground. Rowena sat sideways on her broom, with her legs together.

Within moments Rowena was in the sky gliding gracefully on the wind. The cool breeze flowing through her long black hair. She circled the lawns and flew out onto the lake, flying just inches from the water. As she soared across the lake and ran her fingers threw the water. After a moment Rowena begin to rise, circling higher and higher into the air. Flying around the edge of the forest she spotted what looked like one of her Ravenclaw students sitting under a tree. She guided the broom towards the student and landed just as gracefully as she had took off.

The student under the tree was no other than Sawyer Stone who had been watching Rowena wide eyed since her take off. "Hello" Rowena said as she walked to Sawyer with the broom in her hand.

"I didn't know witches could fly on brooms" Sawyer astonished

"Yes well... it's a fairly new thing among the magical world" Rowena said

Sawyer was hesitant but asked on impulse "Can I fly it?"

"Of course you may" she said handed the broom to Sawyer

"How does it work?" she asked holding onto the broom

"Just command it to hover"

"Hover" Sawyer told the broom and it leveled shaking slightly. Sawyer tried to sit on the broom as Rowena had, but she couldn't catch her balance and kept slipping off or tipping over. Rowena giggled at her attempts to mount the broom. "I don't believe I'm going to get this Lady Ravenclaw. Is there another way?"

"It is much harder to sit the way I do, but you could place it between your legs. That's not very ladylike, and a witch is always a lady." Rowena told Sawyer.

Sawyer mounted the broom between her legs, and Rowena's face showed signs of majored disapproval. "I know it's not ladylike, I'll do it correctly the next time. This is just for learning"

"Very well, now kick off from the ground" Sawyer held tightly to the broom and kicked. Off she shot straight up into the sky, she was many feet in the air when the broom finally stopped.

"This is high" Sawyer said trying to hold on to the broom which was vibrating under her. It was terribly uncomfortable sitting on the broom, but Sawyer was too excited to really care. O_kay, stay calm_ She thought to herself_ let's get in control of this stick. _She leaned to the side and the slowly curved left, _Okay this way is left but which way is right? _Now she flying left in a small circle. "Great I well be stuck going in circles all day" Aslean forward a little on the broom it went forward.

Now she was flying Sawyer thought as she felt the wind flowing by her face. _I can't believe I can do this! To fly like bird with it's tail in the breeze, even the fish in the sea must be longing to fly_. "I can't believe this is me! Here I am!" Sawyer said to herself as the broom began to pickup more speed. For moment part her was living and at home in air. After a moment she was swirling and twirling so gracefully and grand upon the broom. She could hardly remember what is was like to be bound by gravity, stuck on the land. For a moment Sawyer's life was beautiful, she was free from the world 's troubles.

It was more than she ever thought it could be, for just one moment her heart was lighter than air. Everything seemed new to her the clouds and sky were a truer blue. "Watch me soar!" She said again to herself as she turned the broom in a new direction and glided up and down on the wind. Now was Sawyer's time to shine, she had found her magic and I could fly! Her figures had grown numb from gripping the broom so tightly, and she really didn't care the all of her brown curls had been blown out of her hair. She now felt that all the dreams she had dreamed were real and could come true if she wanted them to.

"Wish my mother was here to see how I soar" Sawyer said now for the first time in days thinking about her mother "I wish she could see that for a moment I feel like I belong to magic!" Suddenly a large gust a wind arose and caught Sawyer right in the middle of it. The broom was now shaking uncontrollably, and Sawyer lost control of the broom she was now decreasing in height quickly she was surely going to crash.

_"Arresto Momentum"_ came a voice ringing through out the lawns and in Sawyer's ears. As she crashed landed Sawyer felt as if she had landed in a cushion, but she as heard a loud snap. Sawyer landed on the ground eyes closed, as she slowly opened her eyes she saw Rowena looking down at her with a very worried face.

"My goodness Sawyer are you alright?" She asked as she helped Sawyer up. Sawyer felt fine she realized it was Ravenclaw who had shouted the spell that soften her landing. Amazingly Sawyer felt no broken bones, but she had heard something snap. That when she discovered the broom broken into pieces.

"Oh Lady Ravenclaw I'm so sorry about your broom" Sawyer cried, apparently the charm had work on Sawyer but failed to effect the broom.

"Do not worry about it as long you are safe and well" Rowena said Sawyer could hear fright in her voice.

"Oh but it was wonderful, I never knew flying could be such a wondrous thing. I mean I had away dreamed of flying but I never could have imagine that!" Sawyer said quickly and energetic

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself" She said still holding onto Sawyer as they began to walk up to the castle. "you seemed to very good at, almost a natural"

"And now that the broom is gone I'll never get to fly again" Sawyer said dishearten

"Well I wouldn't say that" Rowena softly said "Wait til we get to the school."

Once in the castle Rowena lead Sawyer to a room that was very close the Rowena's Quarters. Inside the room was filled with straw, and against the wall laid long narrow pieces of wood. There were a few small chairs in the room and a large table. As they entered Rowena sat down and took a deep breath, while Sawyer looked around the room. "Sawyer this room is used to repair the castle's brooms when they get worn out" Rowena said still sitting "You have I the materials you need to make your own broom."

"You mean you want to make a broom?" Sawyer asked

"Yes you can never truly own something unless you make yourself." she said "now pick out a stick" Sawyer grabbed a stick and held up to Rowena "Oh no that is far to small for a flying broom, pick again." Sawyer chose another one, this one longer and bit more thicker. "Good choice," Rowena said handing Sawyer a small knife "Now carve off all the excess wood so that is straight and smooth."

"Could I just use magic?" Sawyer said taking the knife

"Just because you have magic doesn't mean that you must use it for every little thing" Rowena said simply "Beside it shall be a much better broom if you do by hand. The more care you put into making it the more trustworthy the broom shall be."

Sawyer sat down on the other side of the table and began to cut and chip away at the wooden stick. After moment Sawyer spoke as she continued to work on her broom "Lady Ravenclaw can I speak with you about something?"

"Yes what is it Sawyer" she asked looking at the girl

"Why is it that God- Headmaster Gryffindor refuses to teach the girls to duel?" she asked wondering if Rowena would answer her.

"Um... yes I have heard some complaint about that from others" she started "But you see... you must understand something Sawyer. Things in the world aren't fair for women, in the muggle or the magical world. Wizards would just as soon see us as healers than really magical equals."

"But you know how to duel" Sawyer said wondering how if this was really true Rowena came upon her skills. "I saw you and Godric go against each other"

"Well Godric had no part in how I acquired dueling skills or use of magic" Rowena said "You see Helga and myself are extraordinary exceptions. We were lucky to break from these roles bestowed upon women in today society ." Sawyer was sad by hearing this truth and Rowena could sense it. She stood up and walked over to Sawyer. "It is something we must accept... that's how life is. The life of a girl is well-defined from her birth. She must humbly serve her family and the chosen husband. Play the part all the girls have been assigned. She guards the hopes of her children, this is the job of all women, weak and mighty, rich and poor. Who could ask for any thing more?"

Sawyer found it easy for Rowena to say all this, she was strong and powerful and could make others respect her. Suddenly something flared up inside Sawyer and she shouted "I want to be like the boys! Climb up the trees like the boys get to do. Why can't I be free like the boys get to be? I'd like to slouch when I sit, and eat whole feast all myself. Roll in the mud and get dirty, be anything I want to be. To run around the world and learn to duel against another boys.

"I want to be just like a boy and scrape up knee like boys get to do. To speak for myself, and choose to have no manners, or worries, and just to let myself loose free as a bird... Marry someone I've met who loves me for me"

"Yes... I understand" Rowena said "If it means that much to you I shall secretly teach you to duel."

Rowena left the room, and Sawyer continued to work on her broom alone. Sawyer worked what seemed like hours on her broom. Smoothing every rough spot on the broom, carving away until it was the right slender weight. Sawyer had begun to go through the straw finding the best for her broom, when Rowena returned with a tray of food.

"I'm afraid you've missed dinner but I brought this to you" she said sitting the tray on the table. Sawyer was just tightly tying the straws to the broom with pieces twine. "Your broom looks magnificent, you did well Sawyer"

"Yes I can't wait to fly it!" Sawyer said mounting the broom

"I'm afraid it's not that simple" Rowena said "You must put a flying charm on the broom. A rather powerful flying charm actually"

"Will you charm my broom?" Sawyer asked hoping she say yes.

"How about we cast the charm together?" Rowena said. Both Sawyer and Rowena held the broom with both of their hands. "Now focus and repeat after me, _Wingardium volo leviosa scopae_" Sawyer said the words and she could feel a warm sensation in her hands suddenly a rush of foreign energy entered into her body. This magic was very strong and Swayer could hardly keep her hands upon the broom. Sawyer somehow knew she was sharing and feeling Rowena's raw untamed magic. The broom begin to grow blue and shake slightly in their hands. Then it stopped, and the extra energy Sawyer had received vanished.

The next morning the Ravenclaws had their first lesson with Headmistress Hufflepuff. "Yesterday I seemed to spotted someone flying on a broom. Broom flying is a fairly new way of traveling for magic folk. Did I ever tell you all I knew the first witch to fly on a broom? Well some would say that I was basic element in the discovery of broom flying- You see it was at a wedding- I think you might just enjoy seeing this yourself. I learned this spell from my Grandfather who was the creator of this charm. _Fabula Memoria_"

Hufflepuff pointed her wand at a blank spot on the wall, and a moving image appeared much like a movie. The image shown a lovely young woman dressed in a white wedding dress, staring at herself in the mirror. Also, reflected in the mirror standing behind her you could see a somewhat younger Helga Hufflepuff, if not some much younger but slimmer. The girl turn to face Helga, her face sad and full of despair. Sawyer wondered why she looked this way on what she guessed was her wedding day.

"I hope you'll be happy" said Hufflepuff's voice from an unknown source.

"Helga you know very well I do not wish to marry this wizard." She the girl turning away to glaze out a sunny window.

"But you were betroth since before you were born" Helga said as if she needed to remind who she was talking to. "You should be lucky that he is willing to still accept you as his wife."

"I know!" she snapped "Squibs are far from the pick of the litter when it comes to magical marriages"

"We must hurry everyone is wanting" Helga said uneasy "Your father will be furious!"

"Let him, it was he pushed so hard for this union" the girl said "I remember the day his heart was broken when he discovered I was squib, and he told me no one would ever take me as a bride now."

"Yes I understand how male wizards think" Helga said

"Oh how could you ever understand, you are a most powerful witch and you leave them no choice but to acknowledge you." The girl stopped speaking and was very silent then she turned to Helga "Something has... changed within me, I feel very different. I'm through with playing by the rules of my father's game! Now I see the world for what it truly is, and I won't go back to sleep. It's time to trust my heart, and stand up on my own two feet. I must fly away from here, I'll think... I think I'll try flying. I'll fly so high that they won't be able to pull me down!"

"My dear I don't understand," Helga said "you must be losing your mind there's no way for you to fly away from here"

"I'm through with accepting limits because everyone says their so. There are somethings I cannot change, but I shall be damned if I continue to go along with it. For too long I been afraid of losing love I'd wish I 'd had, and if I marry this wizard to earn my father's love... well it comes at much too high a cost. Don't you see Helga this is my only chance to- I have to fly away. Helga help me?" The girl asked her eyes wide and wild with a pleading look. "If we put our heads together their nothing we cannot do. Don't think of us a witch to a squib, or even a friend to a friend, but as a woman to another woman."

"Yes!" Helga said sounding confident and willing to help "but what shall we do?" The girl looked around when she eyes caught something, she shuffled over and picked up the broom laying against the wall.

"Helga can you charm this to fly?" She asked, and Hufflepuff nodded "Oh but what will happen when father finds out you help me escape?"

"I do not fear him or any wizard" Helga said as she took the broom in both arms and said they words of the spell. The broom glowed blue and began to shake slightly, just like Sawyer had witnessed the other day with her broom. "I promise that with this broom they'll never be able to bring you down" Helga said handing her the broom back.

"You know we'll most likely never see each other again. I must disappear and I fear any attempt to contact you would give my father a pathway to finding me." She mounted the broom between legs and she began to hover off the ground. "So if you care to find me look to the open sky. If I flying alone at least I'm free!" she said as her and broom glided out of the room and out onto the lawns where dozens of guests gasped in shocked.

"To those of you who tried to trap me, take a good look. I am defying you all, and no wizards there is or was in the world can bring me down. I am flying high, and one day soon we'll match you all in social standing." the girl flew down swooping between the guests causing mayhem to form. She picked up the wizard dressed as the groom and dropped him into the cake.

"How dare you!" Yelled a fat man who was going very red in the face with anger, Sawyer only assumed this man was the girl's father.

"Fly! Fly!" Helga cried tears rolling down her rosy cheeks "Be free Agnes Finch" the girl then took off flying into the sunset Her white wedding dress blowing in the wind. After that the image upon the wall faded away.

"Agnes Finch was one of my best friends in my younger years. She was also the first witch to ride a broom. It was her idea to charm a broom to fly this was in order to escape being married to a man she didn't love, and to escape her father's rule. Sadly some hundred miles away she lost control of her broom and crashed into a tree... and died."

After the day's lessons were finished Sawyer had lucky come across a slip of parchment, and ink bottle. She felt now was the perfect time to send her mother a letter, informing her of the events that had taken place at Hogwarts. She knew a word from her with lift her mother heart. Sawyer sat down in the library and tried to concentrate on her writing, both Sawyer's reading and writing weren't very good.

_Dear Mother,_

_I have arrived at Hogwarts some days ago, my first days here were _

_filled with troubles and tears. But things have begun to bloom as the flowers in the_

_Spring. Finally having discovered the key to unlocking my magic has set me on a _

_path to learning many more magical wonders. _

_I have been the pupil of Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, who has taken me under her _

_wings, and vowed to train as a witch. I only dreamed that one day I shall be as powerful_

_in magic as the Founders have shown me is possible. The things I am seeing and doing_

_here are beyond anyone wildest beliefs. I have been confronted by creatures we only hear_

_tale about from traveling wizards and witches. I have rode on the winds of the changing _

_season. I hope that one day I shall return home to show you how I well have grown as a_

_witch. _

_Your beloved daughter, _

_Sawyer Stone _

Once finished with the letter Sawyer fold it and walked to the Owlery. She had discover the tower which held the Owlery when investigating a smelly odor drifting in the castle. She hoped none of the Founders would mind if she borrowed one. As she walked into the Owlery, the owls began to hooting, waking up and rustling their feathers. Their behavior was due to fact they hardly ever had a visitor.

Sawyer found a large brown horned-owl with great mighty wings. "I request your services" Sawyer said softly to the owl "Take this to the witch Merretha Stone". The owl bowed it's head to Sawyer, and hooted loudly. The owl took the letter in it's mouth and swooped out the window of the tower. This startled some of the owls causing them to loose feathers. Sawyer stood there at the window owls feather falling upon her the wind blowing in through the open window, watching the owl fly away getting smaller as it headed for the horizon.

* * *

_Be sure to check out my Profile where you find the name of the next the chapter, and also read a section of the upcoming chapter._


End file.
